


Bucketlist

by kwonstaar



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soonhoon is the main ship here, Teen Romance, There is meanie too, What am I doing, and also jeongcheol, im not good in smut, no one will die here, only bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonstaar/pseuds/kwonstaar
Summary: Soonyoung will help Jihoon in completing his bucketlist.





	1. Kiss?!

**Author's Note:**

> Soonhoon again!  
> sorry, i'm really a trash for this two.

“Jihoon-ah! Wake up!!!” Jeonghan started hitting him with a towel. “You’re alarm keeps going off! You have to take your shower now or we’ll be late!” he scratched his head out of frustration because it so hard waking Jihoon up in the morning.

“I’m still sleepy…” Jihoon just squirms and tucks himself under his blankets. Jeonghan just shook his head with disbelief, really, really stressed.

“It’s really a struggle waking him up in the morning.” Wonwoo laughs while still drying his hair with a towel.

Five minutes later, Jihoon got up from his bed. He began reaching for his towel while still scratching his eyes. He walked towards the bathroom, half-awake, face still puffy from oversleeping. Jeonghan and Wonwoo just watched him while they continue preparing for school.

“That kid is really unbelievable.” Jeonghan muttered after Jihoon shut the door of the bathroom. He put on his uniform and started plopping his books inside his bag. Wonwoo just gave Jeonghan a smile and started tying up his shoelace.

Their chaotic morning routine scene went on for about roughly thirty minutes more, with Jeonghan nagging Jihoon about his tardiness, Jihoon not listening to him, and Wonwoo just smiling at them shaking off his head.

* * *

 

“Come on! Walk faster we’ll be late.” Jeonghan said while keeping up his pace, glaring to the two slow-pokes behind him.

“Okay!” the two of them replied back.

They soon reached their classroom…on time, luckily. Some of their classmates are already there, talking and chatting. The three of them went to their respective seats. Jihoon is always picking the seat near the windows, although most of the time, he tends to be lost in his thought because of too much daydreaming. The three of them likes to sit close to each other so that they could easily whisper to each other, in case they got bored on their class… which is always.

 _“We’re gonna have new classmates!!!”_  one of their classmates came running inside the room, immediately telling the news to her friends.

Jeonghan looked at Jihoon with furrowed eyebrows. “New classmates? Do you have an idea who?”

“Nope, totally no idea.” Jihoon gave Jeonghan a shrug. Wonwoo didn’t even budge from his seat, maybe he didn’t hear because he’s so into the book that he’s reading.

Then they suddenly heard shrieks and squeals coming from their female classmates, who crowded the entrance of their classroom. Each of them peeking outside.

 _“OMO! They are coming here!”_ one of them said. Then they suddenly saw their teacher popped at the other side of the hallway, causing them to disperse and go towards their seats.

They kept quiet while their teacher entered the room.

“Okay, you have new classmates for this school year.” their teacher said. The students started murmuring with each other. “Okay, keep quiet… They are actually from section D-1….”

Jihoon looked at Jeonghan and whispered “Section D-1?? From lower section? What?” Jeonghan just looked at him with a curious-slash-unamused look.

“...they are transferred here in A-1 because of some request…” He looked at the door and gestured the students outside to come in.

All of them are curious to see who these new students are. They started peeking at the door, with their necks stretching long. Even Wonwoo who’s busy with his book paid attention as well.

Their new classmates began stepping inside the class room. Tiny sqeals from their female classmates can, once again, be heard. Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Wonwoo, began exchanging looks with each other.

“Okay… these guys here are going to be your new classmates. Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung…” the teacher said. The three of them started flashing smiles. These three are well-known in the campus, especially with the girls. 

 _Choi Seungcheol: Rich, heir of a large company. Basketball team captain. Godly looks._  

_Kim Mingyu: Mr. Congeniality. Gentleman. Interested in arts, specially in painting. Rich as well.. and of course.. really handsome._

_Kwon Soonyoung: Leader of the campus' dance team. Rich, yes. Handsome, yes. But a total playboy. He's such a smooth-talker and every girl falls for it._

“they will pick three students in this class to be their student buddies, and help them finish their projects, as well as ace their subjects. If successful, I will give a perfect rating to those chosen students.”

 _ _‘’Oh. Great.’__ Jihoonsarcastically thought. If there is one person that he doesn't want to see inside the classroom. It's definitely the Soonyoung. 

Jihoon raised his head and looked at Soonyoung, who is giving him a smirk. He just sneered and rolled his eyes.

Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Soonyoung started to walked towards the empty seats. Seungcheol sat behind Jeonghan, Mingyu sat behind Wonwoo, and Soonyoung sat behind Jihoon.

“Nice to meet you.” Soonyoung whispered to Jihoon. There is a naughty tone in his voice that made Jihoon cringe. Well, what else could he expect from the famous playboy in school? Jihoon couldn’t understand why girls are still falling head-over-heels for these guys. For him they are just too arrogant and annoying.

“I don’t care.” Jihoon said while glaring at him. Soonyoung still wears a nasty smile from his face.

* * *

After the class, Jihoon made his way towards the locker room. He needs to leave some of his books inside his locker since his bag is getting heavy already. But he seldom uses his locker since it is a hassle for him. Why? Because the locker has six shelves, his locker was at the top shelf, and because he is not that tall, he still needs to stand onto something just to reach his locker properly.

“T-This.. is.. so hard….argh..” he carried his books on his one arm and tried opening his locker using the other. "Oh nooo!!" He was about to open his locker when his books suddenly bagan slipping from his hand, he tried his best to save his books from falling but it made him lose his balance.

“Ahhhh!!!” he kept his eyes closed while falling, but someone took a good grip of his waist to catch him. He instinctively placed his hand on the stranger’s shoulder. Jihoon quickly identified that the one who caught him is a guy.

_He smells good._

Both of them fell on the floor. Jihoon’s books are scattered everywhere, he still has his eyes closed, the guy’s arms are still hugging his waist, and his hands are still on his shoulders. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the face of the guy.

He saw a pair of monolid eyes that looks like hands of the clock in 10:10 position.

_Kwon Soonyoung_

His eyes got wide, also surprised. He was kept frozen in his place. His body on top of Soonyoung.

But there’s a weird feeling.  

His lips are suddenly feeling hot and moist. It’s touching something soft.

_No way._

_No fuckin’ way._

Soonyoung’s eyes who was surprised a while ago suddenly flashed Jihoon a naughty look.

Yes. Jihoon’s lips is softly pressed against Soonyoung’s. Must be beacuse of the impact when they fell down a while ago. Jihoon suddenly cursed the existence of gravity.

 _‘Of all people. Why Soonyoung?’_  Jihoon thought.

He definitely doesn’t like Soonyoung presence, but he doesn’t hate him that much. He actually had a crush on Soonyoung since freshman years, but Jihoon already forgot about it when he learned that Soonyoung was a playboy.

But this kiss…

This kiss is enough to bring those feelings back. Soonyoung closed his eyes. He kept the tight grip of his one arm on Jihoon’s waist while his other hand traveled towards Jihoon’s neck. He pressed his lips more onto Jihoon’s. Jihoon felt a tingling sensation travel along his spine. His heart is beating so fast. He definitely doesn’t know what to do.

“Mhhhm” Jihoon tried to fight but the kiss is too good. Too good to break. Too good to stop. Soonyoung’s arms are hugging him tightly, no intentions of letting go.

Jihoon found himself kissing Soonyoung back. Soonyoung sat up and made Jihoon sit onto his lap. Jihoon quickly wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck and his legs, around Soonyoung’s waist.

__They fit with each other’s body._ _

Jihoon is totally aware that it is quite awkward that they are doing this inside the locker room and other people might see them.

But he doesn’t care. The only thing that is on his head right now is that Kwon Soonyoung is kissing him. Jihoon never felt something like this before. Soonyoung’s lips are so soft, sweet, intoxicating… totally one of a kind. And this day, his feelings for Soonyoung grew even greater. He began kissing Soonyoung deeply and more passionate as his fingers take hold of Soonyoung’s hair.  

Jihoon’s actions made Soonyoung’s lips curl into a smile. Soonyoung is an expert in this. He already knows where to touch and what to do. And Jihoon is very easy to read, his body responds to every touch he makes.

Soonyoung is interested in Jihoon since then. He had been keeping his eye on him since freshman years and he really finds Jihoon cute and charming. He would surely won’t let Jihoon forget this moment.

They suddenly head footsteps coming towards their place. It made Jihoon snap back to his sense and break the kiss. He immediately got up from his position and began picking up his books.

“Your lips are soft.” Soonyoung said. He was still sitting on the floor, looking at Jihoon as he picks up his things. “How about another kiss, Jihoon?” his lips turned into a smirk. Jihoon suddenly felt a rush of blood towards his face.

“Shut up! It’s just an accident.” Jihoon said avoiding Soonyoung’s gaze

“Ohhh, it’s an accident that you kissed me back, huh.” Soonyoung turned his lips into a pout, teasing Jihoon more.

“FORGET IT!”

“Nope” Soonyoung shook his head smile, smiling. “I liked the kiss, why would I forget about it?”

Jihoon is totally annoyed. “Then keep it as a secret!” he put his remaining books inside his bag and stood up, ready to escape the extremely embarrassing scene.

“Well, that would be up to me.” Soonyoung said while resting his body on the lockers. Jihoon just glared at him and stompped his way out.

* * *

“Hey! Jihoon! You okay?” Wonwoo tapped Jihoon’s arm. They are currently eating their lunch in the canteen. Jihoon’s mind is still occupied by what happened at the locker room. There’s no other thing in his head, just Soonyoung, Soonyoung, and Kwon Soonyoung. He kept on staring blankly on his food while fiddling it with his chopsticks.

 _ _‘Of all people, Why Soonyoung?’__  he thought again.

He lifted his head to face Wonwoo. “Yep I’m fine.” Well, no. He’s totally not.

“Oh no… they are here again.” Jeonghan said. The other two turned their heads to the entrance of the canteen. Jihoon covered his face with his hands.

He’s walking together with his friends. __Kwon Soonyoung.__  

The three guys walked over their table.

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung stood in front of him. “I pick you as my study buddy.”

“What?! No!” Jihoon didn’t made an eye contact to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung shook his head. “You can’t refuse.”

“And why is that?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung. He’s very annoyed right now and if there is one person that he wishes not to see, it’s definitely this guy in front of him.

“Hmmmm… Let’s just say that I have something important to you.”

Jihoon looked at him with wide eyes. “Something important?”

Soonyoung suddenly waved a black notebook in front of Jihoon. Jihoon jumped from his seat and tried to grab the notebook from Soonyoung.

“Give me that!” It is his personal journal. All his secret are kept inside that notebook, and it’s really dangerous if Soonyoung has it.

“Not until you agree to be my study buddy.”

Jihoon gave Soonyoung a deadly glare, but Soonyoung doesn’t budged. “Okay. I’ll be your partner. Just give me that goddamn notebook.”

Satisfied with what Jihoon said, Soonyoung immediately hands him the notebook. “Here you go….” Their group was about to walk away when Soonyoung stopped and spoke again. “Jihoon, I think you might want to check something on your bucketlist.” then he gave Jihoon a playful grin before making his way.

Jihoon wants the earth to swallow him alive when he heard that.

_‘No, he saw my bucketlist. Fuck.’ Jihoon thought._

 

_Jihoon’s bucket list:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kiss someone > ~~Kiss someone~~ ?_


	2. Amusement park pt.1

“No! I will definitely not cross it out! It’s invalid!!!” Jihoon got up from his bed and kicked his blanket. He grabbed his journal out of his bag and started tearing the page where his bucketlist is written. ‘Kissing someone’ is really in his bucketlist (don’t judge!) but it’s not the ‘kiss’ that he is expecting, and what frustrates him the most is that he had done it with Soonyoung.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo got startled with his actions and gave him curious looks.

“Jihoon-ah! What the heck are you doing?” Jeonghan asked while slurping the ramen he’s eating. “You will not cross out what?”

Jihoon ruffled his hair. “No. Nothing. Don’t mind me.”  

Wonwoo sighed and turned his head to Jeonghan. “By the way, Seungcheol picked you as his study buddy right?

Jeonghan smiled with his eyes twinkling. “Yep.” He has a huge crush on Seungcheol ever since. “How about you Wonwoo?”

“Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo answered him idly. “But he’s too talkative. My ears hurt just by listening to him.”

“Owww. Haha! And...” Jeonghan turned his head to Jihoon, who is sitting on his bed, spacing out. “…another guy here is picked by Kwon Soonyoung.” Jeonghan laughed.

Jihoon wants to cry out of embarrassment when he heard that name again. “Please guys, don’t mention that name… ”

“What name? Kwon Soonyoung?” Jeonghan teased Jihoon even more. “Why? Is there something going on with you two?”

“Ugh!” Jihoon lied down his bed again and curled up himself in a blanket. “Don’t talk to me! I’m going to sleep!”

“Wow.” Jeonghan turned his head to Wonwoo. “What’s wrong with him?”

Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have an idea.”

* * *

Jihoon just kept his head buried in his desk, the next day. Not talking to anyone. He’s still problematic because he’ll be stuck with Soonyoung for a whole year.

Soonyoung stepped inside the classroom and immediately sat on his chair. He poked Jihoon’s sides. Jihoon lifted his head and turned to his back.

“Hey, babe.” Soonyoung said and winked at Jihoon.

“Tsss.” Jihoon ignored him.

“Aw, what’s wrong babe?” Soonyoung pouted. “Don’t you want to see me?”

“What the heck is your problem? If you don’t have something important to say, do not bother me.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung just laughed. “I just want to talk to my study buddy.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

Soonyoung did not listen to him and took out his phone. “Here save your number.”

“And why would I?” Jihoon said while looking at Soonyoung’s phone.

“Well, because you are my study buddy and we do have to communicate. You know, about schoolworks and projects..” Soonyoung leaned a bit closer to Jihoon and whispered “..but if you want to talk about something else, it’s fine with me.”

“Fuck off.” Jihoon shooting kniveswith his eyes.

Soonyoung’s eyes got wide. He, once again, leaned towards Jihoon. Even closer. “Oh? What is it that I heard? Fuck? You want to include that on your bucketlist, huh, Jihoonie?” a smirk formed on his lips. “Your place? Or mine?”

 Jihoon felt goosebumps on his skin. He really hates the way Soonyoung talks. It’s getting into his nerves.

“Hey hey, Soonyoung! Stop teasing Jihoon. Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable already?” Luckily, Seungcheol is there to somewhat stop Soonyoung from teasing Jihoon. “Take this seriously. We’re not in this section to play.” There is authority in Seungcheol’s voice that gets Soonyoung.

“I understand. Sorry.” Jihoon just stared at the situation for a while. He sensed some tension and that Soonyoung’s voice suddenly changed. So, he grabbed Soonyoung’s phone and began typing on it.

“I’ll save my number, but strictly only for school matters. Understand?” he said before handing the phone back to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung just gave him a nod and reached for his phone.

Yes. It’s true that Soonyoung’s presence annoys him, but he can’t help but to feel bad for him. Jihoon just let out a sigh.

 _‘I hope he’ll be just fine.’_ Jihoon thought.

* * *

Well, indeed. Soonyoung got back to his normal teasing mode. And because he already has Jihoon’s number, he kept on pestering him every now and then. But Soonyoung’s teasing toned down, since he got scolded by Seungcheol. Well, maybe just a bit.

_**SY:**  Jihoon!_

_Jiiiihooon!!!_

_Jihoonie!_

_my Jihoonie??_

_Babe?_

_**JH:** What the heck, Soonyoung? _

_**SY:** Yes! You replied, at last! _

_I guess you liked it when I called you ‘Babe’_

_HAHAHAHA!_

_Hi babe, I miss you._

_**JH:** I’m going to block you. _

_You little piece of shit!_

_**SY:**  Waaaaiiiiit!!! This is important. _

_I swear._

_**JH:** What is it now?_

_**SY:** Help me for the upcoming exams. _

_I neeed to pass :((_

_Pleeeaaasseee…._

_**JH:**  …._

_Okay. When?_

_**SY:** This Saturday. 11AM. I’ll fetch you in your dorm._

_**JH:** Okay._

* * *

**_Saturday @10:30am_ **

“Jihoon, where are you going today?” Wonwoo asked. Actually, all of them are busy preparing.

“Study sesh.” Jihoon replied while putting on his plain white shirt.

“Me too… I’ll meet Mingyu in the school’s library.” Wonwoo said.

Jeonghan just got out of the shower and began drying his hair with the towel. “Oh! So all three of us have dates today. Saturdates. Haha!”

Jihoon and Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan “This is not a date!” both of them said.  

“Owww… Okay. But this is definitely a date between me and Cheol.” Jeonghan said while in front of the mirror, trying to find his best outfit.

After a few minutes, they heard someone knock on their door.

“I’ll open it.” Wonwoo said and rushed to the door. Jihoon is still busy packing his bag.

“Hi! Is Jihoonie inside?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo.

“Ah! Yes. Come in.” Soonyoung took a step inside their dorm. “Jihoon-ah, you have a visitor.”

“Who?” Jihoon turned his head and saw Soonyoung standing by the door, wearing a denim jacket on top of his white shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Some of his hair styled up exposing a bit of his forehead.

_Yep, very boyfriend._

“Hi, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung said with a big smile on his face, and waving to Jihoon.

Jeonghan leaned to Wonwoo and whispered. “I told you it’s a date.”

Jihoon stared at him for a few seconds without saying anything.

__‘He really looks…good’ Jihoon thought._ _

“Hello? Earth to Jihoon?” Wonwoo said, holding back his laughter. Jihoon is defintely stunned by the sight of Soonyoung.

Wonwoo picked up a small piece of paper and threw it to Jihoon. Jihoon quickly snapped back and proceeds to fix his things, while his two friends are laughing at him.

Soonyoung walked towards him pulled him up. “Wait…Don’t tell me that’s your outfit for today.” Soonyoung eyes scanned Jihoon from head to toe. “Black shirt? Shorts? and slippers??? You okay?”

“Why?”

“Change.” Soonyoung opened Jihoon’s closet. “You should definitely change up.”

Jihoon pushed Soonyoung away from his closet. “There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing. I will not change these.”

“Tsk!” Soonyoung just glared at him at continued searching for clothes in the closet. “What kind of wardrobe is this?” he sighed “Here.” Soonyoung threw him a red and black-striped sweater and a pair of black jeans. “Change into those.”

“And why?” Jihoon said.

“Because I said so.” The two of them went into a mini-staring contest before Jihoon decides to give up and change his clothes. “Argh! FINE!” Jihoon grabbed the clothes Soonyoung threw at him. He turned his back to Soonyoung and began taking off his clothes, exposing his white flawless skin. Soonyoung was frozen at first upon seeing Jihoon’s bare back. But he took it as an opportunity to tease Jihoon.

Soonyoung began singing. “I’m bringin’ sexy back. Yeah!”

Then Wonwoo continued. “Them other boys don't know how to act. Yeah!”

And of course, Jeonghan joined too. “I think it's special, what's behind your back. Yeah!”

“I SWEAR I’LL SLIT YOUR THROATS IF YOU CONTINUE TO SING THAT GODDAMN SONG.” Jihoon said, very annoyed. He’s already done changing his clothes.

“Aigooo… You’re really cute when your annoyed.” Soonyoung will definitely let Jihoon have peace.

“I said shut up! Tsk.”

Jeonghan took a water bottle and placed it in front of his mouth, as if it’s a microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, here, you see a pair of love birds, having a lovers’ quarrel early in the morning…”

“Ugh!!!” Jihoon yelled while his cheeks are turning red. Wonwoo and Jeongahan just shared a good laugh. Soonyoung can’t help but to smile.

Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s bag. “Hey! You’re gonna bring all these books?”

“Uh-huh.” Jihoon nodded.

Soonyoung shook his head and started to pull the books out of Jihoon’s bag. “I have my books at home, no need to bring these.”

“But..”

“No, but’s… C’mon. We have to go.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon immediately picked up his bag. He suddenly realized that Soonyoung is holding his hand really tight (but it’s not hurting him). Soonyoung’s hands are warm and smooth. Jihoon suddenly remembered how Soonyoung held onto his waist when they *coughs* kiss *coughs*.

“Jihoonie, you okay.” Soonyoung tugged his hands.

“Ah! Yes.” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and pulled his hand “Stop calling me ‘Jihoonie’, we’re not that close.”

The two of them walked towards the door, ready to leave.

“You two are going already?” Jeonghan asked. Both of them just gave him a nod. “Okaay. Soonyoung take care of Jihoon. Enjoy your date!”

“I told you it’s not a date!” Jihoon slapped his forehead.

Soonyoung just wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I will definitely take care of him. I’m sure he’ll enjoy this day.”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung. They are in the car and Soonyoung’s driving. “This isn’t the way to your house right?”

Soonyoung glanced at him. “How did you know this isn’t the way, Jihoonie?” he gave Jihoon a playful smile. “Are you stalking me?”

“Of course not! It’s just…”

“Okay okay. No need to be so defensive, my Jihoonie.” Soonyoung really likes to tease Jihoon. He really finds Jihoon’s reactions cute, especially when he’s embarrassed.

“I told you to stop calling me ‘Jihoonie’, we’re not close.” Yeah. But the truth is he really likes it when Soonyoung calls him Jihoonie. Denial at its finest.

“Hey! We are actually really, REALLY close. We even shared a ki--”

“Shut up and focus on driving!” 

“Okay!” Soonyoung laughed.

* * *

 After an hour of travel, they finally reached their destination.

“We are here.” Soonyoung parked the car and took off his seatbelt. “Let’s go Jihoonie.”

Jihoon took off his seatbelt and looked around. Soonyoung went out of the car and opened Jihoon’s door. “Come on! The amusement park is waiting for us.”

Jihoon took a stepped out of the car. “Why are we here? I am supposed to be helping you for the exams right?”

“Well, yeah. But it’s too early for that. Plus, you said we’re not that close, so we’re gonna get to know each other.”

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung. “No. I’ll go home.”

“Wait.” Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hand “We have tickets already.” he pouted.

“So?”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer to him and leaned, giving Jihoon a playful, teasing look once again. “But you also like this right? I saw your bucketlist, remember?”

Jihoon can’t believe that Soonyoung is playing the ‘bucketlist’ card right now. But yes, Soonyoung is right. He really wants to go to the amusement park.

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_#1: Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel._

 

“Okay, we’ll go. But we have to leave early and study for the test, especially YOU.” Jihoon said.

“Okay, I promise.” Soonyoung said while waving his pinky finger to Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Actually, this is just a shotgun fanfic. I don't have an exact plot of how the story will go, I don't have any idea on what I was really writing.  
> I wrote the first chapter without expecting too much. But I was honestly overwhelmed by the good comments you guys gave on the first chapter. (and pressured!!! Haha just kidding.)  
> I really don't know if this second chapter is good.  
> But yeah, anything is welcomed. Comments, suggestions... anything!!!  
> Thank you so much again! I love ya all!  
> -Y


	3. Amusement park pt.2

“Where do you wanna go first?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon. They are already inside the amusement park, walking around. There are a lot of rides (with people lining up for it), food stalls are everywhere, and the whole place is filled with fun and excitement.

However, Jihoon hasn’t been to the amusement park before, so he’s not sure where to start.

“I don’t know.” Jihoon shrugged.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon “What’s on your bucketlist?” he asked, while opening the bottle of cola in his hands.

__Ferris wheel._ _

Jihoon wants to ride the ferris wheel. But not yet… He’s not yet ready.

“Can you stop mentioning my bucketlist?” Jihoon said. He’s feeling embarrased. He thinks it’s a bit…corny. And it reminds him of ‘you-know-what’.

“Why?” Soonyoung put his arms on Jihoon’s shoulders and pulled him. “Don’t be shy Jihoonie.” he takes a sip from his cola and grinned at Jihoon.

Then Jihoon thought of something. “How about you, Soonyoung? If you have a bucketlist, what would you put there?”

Soonyoung put out a thinking face. “Hmmm… That one!” He pointed to the rollercoaster, not so far from them. “I wanna ride that one.”

“Rollercoaster?!” Jihoon said. “That one is scary.”

Soonyoung gave him a smile. “I’m actually scared too. But that’s the point of having a bucketlist right?” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand and they started walking towards the rollercoaster. “Experiencing things you haven’t experienced yet.”

Jihoon got surprised by what Soonyoung said. He’s right. That is really the point of having a bucketlist. _Experiencing what you haven’t experienced yet, experiencing new things, even if it includes facing your fears._  

Soonyoung never let go of Jihoon’s hand. Their hands are pressed tightly against each other the whole time. Jihoon doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s maybe because Soonyoung is also quite nervous.

After a few minutes of lining up, they are the next to board the rollercoaster (together with a few more passengers, obviously). Jihoon glance over the ride. It’s really high, plus two loops. Jihoon’s heart began racing. It is even intensified by the sound of screams he’s hearing from the other passengers.

__‘_ Don’t worry Jihoon-ah, it’ll be over before you even know it.’ Jihoon trying his best to calm down. _

But when he looked at Soonyoung, he suddenly forgot about his own fear. Soonyoung is there, standing frozen, looking pale, and his hands are shaking. Soonyoung is holding his hands really tight.

Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s hand. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you’re really scared.”

“No. I’m fine.” Soonyoung faked a smile.

“Okay.” Jihoon replied though he’s still a bit worried about Soonyoung.

They board the ride. The staff is assisting them while strapping their seatbelts. Everyone is excited, with smiles on their faces, but also nervous.

Jihoon turned his head to Soonyoung. He never seen Soonyoung like this. Soonyoung always likes to tease him. Likes to talk so much to the point of being annoying. He never knew that a rollercoaster could shut him up for a moment.

But Jihoon did his best to cheer Soonyoung up. “Hey! Soonyoung! You scared?”

Soonyoung just looked at him.

“I’m scared too! But let’s enjoy this! It’s your idea you jerk!” Jihoon said. Soonyoung laughed. Jihoon felt glad to see Soonyoung already smiling.

Their ride started. Piercing screams from every passenger can be heard, and that includes the two of them. Jihoon felt good. He have never experienced this kind of thrill before. It’s like catharsis. He felt free. _Thanks to Soonyoung._

Soonyoung is also enjoying the ride, screaming here and there, and Jihoon just laughing at his reactions. Soonyoung does admit that Jihoon’s presence calmed him down. _Thanks to Jihoon._

After their rollercoaster ride. The two of them went to the food court to eat. They are still talking about the ride that they had, but already with smiles on their faces.

“You okay now?” Jihoon laughed “You look so pale a while ago.”

Soonyoung sighed. “I reallly don’t like riding rollercoasters.”

“Well, at least you already checked something off your bucketlist.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung leaned closer to him. “Speaking of bucketlist, it’s your turn now. No excuses, we did mine.”

Jihoon gave him a look. Soonyoung just raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay.” Jihoon said.

* * *

_Jihoon’s bucket list:_

_#1 Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel._

__

“Jihoonie! I bought something.” Soonyoung said while running towards Jihoon. Jihoon is already lining up for the ferris wheel. “Tada!” Soonyoung showed him two marshmallow keychains dangling from him fingers.

“What’s that?” Jihoon asked, still looking at the kechains. The line is already moving, slowly approaching their turn for the ride.

“Souvenirs!” Soonyoung gave Jihoon one keychain. “I bought it because it looks like you.”

Jihoon looked at the marshamallow keychain. Yep, it’s just a normal marshmallow with a pair of smiling eyes.

“I look like this?” Jihoon stared at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung nooded. “Yep. White…” then he leaned towards Jihoon’s ears  “…and cute. Really cute.” Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s cheeks.

Jihoon can’t stop himself from blushing. Soonyoung is such a smooth-talker. Jihoon already knows that, but Soonyoung still gets him everytime.

Jihoon held the keychain in his hands as the ride the ferris wheel. They entered the pod and sat facing each other.

Jihoon started to feel uneasy as the staff closed the door of the ferris wheel pod. His breathing became heavy, his palms are getting sweaty, and he can feel his whole body shaking.

_‘It’s okay… It’s okay.” Jihoon keeping his calm and controlling his body state._

The ferris wheel started to move. Jihoon clenched his saet while closing his eyes. He’s feeling a bit dizzy.

Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon is uncomfortable. He can’t help but to worry.

Soonyoung tapped Jihoon’s knees. “Jihoonie, you okay?”

“I-I’m….” his breathing intensifies. Cold sweat is already running down his forhead. “…having…p-panic attacks…e-every..” Jihoon can really feel his heart thumping so fast. It feels like his chest is gonna explode anytime. “…time I ride… ferris wheel…” he still keeps on breathing heavily.

Soonyoung’s eyes suddenly got wide. “What! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he is still holding Jihoon. “Do you want to get off now? I’ll press the emergency button.” Soonyoung stood up and was about to press the emergency button.

“NO!” Jihoon said.

“Jihoon, don’t be stubborn. You’re definitely not okay!” Soonyoung starts to get worried.

“I…can do..this. Don’t.. worry.” Jihoon still has his eyes closed.

Soonyoung let out a frustrated sigh. He immediately sat beside Jihoon and grabbed his hand. Soonyoung held onto it tight. He just hopes that his presence will also help Jihoon calm down.

_And it did._

Jihoon’s breathing is slowly becoming normal and his shakiness disappered  Jihoon felt better because of Soonyoung. Jihoon rested his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Soonyoung just let him. He even leaned his head on Jihoon.

They stayed like that for the whole ferris wheel ride, holding each other’s hand and enjoying each other’s company.

Jihoon fiddled with the marshmallow keychain in his hand.

_‘He said it looks like me.’ Jihoon can’t help but smile. He definitely saw a different side of Soonyoung today._

“Jihoonie. You okay now?” Soonyoung said while brushing Jihoon’s hair.

Jihoon looked up to face Soonyoung. “Better.”

Soonyoung smiled at him. “That’s good. I was really worried a while ago.”

Their pod is already at the topmost of the ferris wheel.

“Jihoonie, let’s take a picture.” Soonyoung took out the phone in his pocket and opened the camera. “This is a proof that Jihoonie rode the ferris wheel.” Jihoon laughed and looked at the camera. “1, 2, 3. Smile!”

They took a couple of shots before looking at the view outside. Everything is small, like it could fit in your palms. It’s a fascinating sight.

“Since when did you started having those panic attacks?” Soonyoung asked.

“I experienced it first time, when I was a kid. I thought it would be gone by now.”

Soonyoung sighed “I was really worried a while ago.”

It made Jihoon smile. “I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon’s hair “Don’t make me worry again. Understand?”

Jihoon nodded.

“We’re so high. Everything looks really small.” Jihoon smiled. “But I still don’t like high places like this.”

“Why?” Soonyoung asked again.

“I’m afraid I might fall.”

“Then I’ll catch you.”

“As if it’s that easy.” Jihoon sneered.

“Try me.” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon’s eyes. He’s serious.

Jihoon just shook his head. “Whatever.”

_‘I am already falling, Kwon. I hope you’ll catch me on time… or I might break into pieces. _’__

* * *

“Okay listen. X plus 3 raised to 2…..”

They went to Soonyoung’s house after their trip to the amusement park because Jihoon still needs to help Soonyoung pass the upcoming exams. Soonyoung doesn’t want to continue the study session at first but Jihoon insisted, leaving Soonyoung with no other choice.

They are inside Soonyoung’s room, sitting beside each other in front of the study table.

“Hey! Are you listening?!” Jihoon slapped Soonyoung’s arm.

“Jihoonie, I’m sleepy. Math is too boring.” Soonyoung said while pouting. His eyes are already feeling heavy.  

Jihoon shook his head. “We have to finish this. Don’t worry it’s already the last chapter.”

Soonyoung continued his mini tantrums, but Jihoon insisted to finish their study session. Soonyoung can’t do anything, his tutor is so strict. They continued studying for a few more minutes.

“.…that is how you got 17 as the answer.” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. “Soonyoung?” Soonyoung has his eyes closed. He’s sleeping already.

Jihoon sighed. “This guy.” He shook his head and began arranging the books to its proper places. He’s careful not to wake Soonyoung up. Well, he can’t blame Soonyoung. It has been a long day, indeed, and he also feels tired already.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon tried to wake Soonyoung up so that he could transfer to his bed and sleep comfortably. Jihoon tried shaking Soonyoung’s shoulders “Soonyooung-ah, wake up. Go sleep in your bed.”

“Mhhhmm.” Soonyoung opened his eyes a little and walked towards his bed, plopping himself onto the mattress. Jihoon covered him with blankets.

“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung said, half-asleep

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Soonyoung fell into deep sleep after saying it.

Jihoon just looked at the sleeping Soonyoung and smiled.

He took out his notebook and started scribbling.

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

#1: ~~_Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel, with Kwon Soonyoung._~~

* * *

_One month had passed. Jihoon continued the study sessions with Soonyoung. Jihoon can see that Soonyoung is really doing his best to pass the exams. But, yeah, Soonyoung still likes to tease him and play with him a lot. Jihoon is not that bothered anymore, he’s already comfortable with Soonyoung around him. Perhaps, too comfortable. Maybe?_

 

“The results of the tests are out.” the teacher said. He started giving out the test papers. Jihoon is not nervous for the results of his tests, but he’s nervous for the results of Soonyoung’s. Jihoon looked at Jeonghan and Wonwoo. The two of them are just chilling on their seats, waiting for the teacher to hand their test papers. Not nervous at all. Why would they be? They are the ace students in the class. Jihoon turned his head behind. He saw Soonyoung playing whith his pen, not paying attention. Jihoon just shook his head.

Jihoon received his test paper with A+ on it. Wonwoo and Jeonghan got the same rating as well.

Soonyoung tapped Jihoon’s shoulder and showed him his testpaper with a B- written on it. Jihoon felt relieved when he saw Soonyoung passed the exam. He gave Soonyoung a thumbs up.

“Okay! I want to congratulate all of you for passing the examination. Actually, all senior students passed the test, and because of that we’ll be giving you a 2-day vacation trip!” the teacher said.

The classroom is suddenly filled with cheers from every student. The students started gossiping and planning what to do on their vacation trip.

“Okay listen! We’ll be camping for our trip. Please bring you essentials with you. You may bring tents if you want, but there are mini cottages there as well. If you don’t have questions, I’ll dismiss you now and you better start packing your things. We’ll leave tomorrow, afternoon. Understand?”

“YES!” the students said chorusly and the teacher left their classroom.

Jihoon is definitely excited for this trip. He has never done camping before and this is his chance to experience it.

“Jihoon-ah! Let’s go! We still need to pack our things.”Jeonghan excitedly said.

“Got it!”

 

_ Jihoon’s bucketlist: _

_#1: ~~Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel, with Kwon Soonyoung.~~_

_#2: Go camping!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took a while ><   
> -Y


	4. Marshmallows?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit dirty. I think.  
> But i'm not good in writing smut.   
> So i really don't know how this chapter will go. (it might turn out as a joke.HAHAHA)  
> Sorry>.<

“Hey guys! You ready for our vacation?” Jeonghan asked. All students are already at the school field,with their bags all packed and getting ready to ride their respective buses.

“Of course! We’re gonna have a good vacation at last. I only spend time at our house during semester breaks.” Jihoon said. “By the way, are we going to rent tents?”

Jeonghan adjusted the frames of his sunglasses and shook his head. “Someone already provided us a place to stay. Oh! They are here!” he waved to the guys approaching them.

Wonwoo and Jihoon turned their heads.

It’s Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Soonyoung.

“Hi guys! Are you all set?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yep” Jihoon said. But he noticed that the three guys are not carrying anything. “Where are your bags.” he asked.

“It’s in the van.” Mingyu replied.

“You should get it already. We’re gonna ride the bus anytime soon.” The other guys just exchanged looks with one another.

_“Attention all senior students! Please board you respective busses already. Thank you!” their teacher said._

“See? We should get going now. Come on!” Jihoon was about to walked towards the buses when Soonyoung pulled his arm.

“Jihoonie. The six of us will be riding a separate car.” Soonyoung said.

“We own the place where we’re going, so no need to worry.” Seungcheol added.

Jihoon stood there dumbfounded. “Oh… I see. Okay.”

Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon. “Let’s go.”

They started walking to their van. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are already chatting nonstop. Mingyu also keeps talking to Wonwoo, who is just giving him a nod every now and then.

Soonyoung wraps his right arm on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Did my baby missed me?” he whispered to Jihoon.

“Shut up.”Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Take your arm off me. My bag is already heavy.”

“Then take off your bag!” Soonyoung stared at Jihoon.

Jihoon glared back at him with furrowed eyebrows. “And why would I do that?!” he starts to walk faster.

Soonyoung ran to him. “I’ll carry it for you.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Soonyoung took the bag from Jihoon’s shoulder and began carrying it. “Okay, let’s go.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hands and made their fingers intertwined. Jihoon can’t help but feel giddy with Soonyoung’s sweet gesture.

* * *

 It’s a long drive. The six of them did everything just to keep themselves entertained. They sing along to songs (as if they’re throwing a party inside the van), playing games, eating, and others. When they got tired, they just began chatting with each other.

“Jihoon-ah!” It’s Mingyu. He’s sitted at the back with Wonwoo, but Wonwoo fell asleep, so he’s looking for someone else to bother. And in this case, it’s Jihoon. He rested his chin on the car seat in front of him. “How’s Soonyoung as your student? It’s hard right? He’ll open his book, then after a few minutes, he’s already asleep.” Mingyu laughed at Soonyoung. “We’re surprised that he passed the test.”

Soonyoung just glared at Mingyu.

“It’s because he likes Jihoon.” Seungcheol said. He’s sitting beside Jeonghan at the front seat of the van.

“Hey!--” Soonyoung was immediately cut off by Mingyu.

“Ah! Right!” Mingyu said. “He’ll always talk about Jihoon. Everyday. We’re not even used to it. He’s not like that before.”

Jihoon looked at Mingyu who is smiling at him. Wonwoo is right, this guy is really talkative.

“He didn’t even talked about his previous girlfriends before.” Seungcheol added.

_‘Yeah, right. I almost forgot he’s a playboy.’ _Jihoon thought.__

Jihoon turned his head to Soonyoung, who is sitting beside him. Soonyoung just kept his head buried on the plushie he’s holding.

“Jihoon-ah.” Mingyu tapped Jihoon’s shoulder and whispered. “I like Wonwoo.” then he pointed to Wonwoo who is still in dreamland, sound asleep.

“Oh really? Then just tell him.” Jihoon said.

Mingyu flashed a bright smile. “Okay, I will.”

“How about you Cheol? Are you liking someone?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan. “You already know who that ‘someone’ is.”

_‘These flirts…’ Jihoon shook his head._

Soonyoung is still hugging the plushie in his arms. Jihoon sat closer to him and tapped his shoulders. “Soonyoung, you okay?”

Soonyoung lifted his head and and stared at Jihoon for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and buried his face on Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon can feel Soonyoung warm breath on his neck and it tickles him.

“I’m sleepy.” Soonyoung whispered then he closed his eyes and slept. Jihoon leaned his head to Soonyoung and also fell asleep before he even knew it.

* * *

 

They arrived at the place after a long ride, exact for dinner. The students immediately ate and filled their hungry stomachs as soon as they entered the dining hall.

The campsite is really nice. It’s really peaceful and quiet. A good place to relax and unwind.

“You can do whatever you like after eating you dinner. You may roam around the place, play games, or just take a good rest. But be careful and take care of yourselves. You can approach your teachers if you have any concerns.” their teacher announced as the students continue eating their dinner.

“Okay!” the students replied.

“What do you want to do after these?” Seungcheol asked.

“I just want to sleep.” Wonwoo said before drinking his juice.

“Eyy, how many hours do you have to sleep?” Jeonghan said. “You slept during our travel, and you’re still gonna sleep here? You should enjoy the place.”

Wonwoo just shrugged.

“Ah!” Mingyu clapped his hand. “There’s a book cafe near. Wanna go there?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo.

Wonwoo suddenly got excited. “Really?” Mingyu nodded. “Okay, I’m on it.”

Mingyu looked really happy because Wonwoo seemed to like his idea. Books are really one of his weaknesses.

“Okay, the two of them already have their own date.” Jeonghan said. Wonwoo just kept on eating and Mingyu still wears the smile on his face.

“There’s hot spring here.” Seungcheol said.

“Woah. Really?” Jeonghan said. “I wanna go there.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol replied.

“How about you two?” Jeonghan pointed at Jihoon and Soonyoung. “Wanna join us?”

Jihoon shook his head. “I wanna relax in the room. You can go without me.”

“I will just stay with Jihoon… and eat marshmallows.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon almost choked from his food. Wonwoo immediately hands him water. Soonyoung just chuckled upon seeing Jihoon’s reaction.

“You okay Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked.

Jihoon just nodded while drinking his water, then he gave Soonyoung a piercing stare.

“What?” Soonyoung said with an innocent tone. “Marshmallows are cute, fluffy, and it tastes sweet…” he leaned to Jihoon and whispered. “…just like someone I know.”

Jihoon just elbowed Soonyoung’s side s and finished his meal.

* * *

Jihoon shares the room with Soonyoung, as usual. And they’re gonna spend the nights together.

The room is enough for two persons. There are two beds, a bathroom, a closet, and there is even a mini refrigerator inside the room. It’s like a mini hotel.

Jihoon is lying on his bed, trying to get a good nap while Soonyoung is in the bathroom, taking a shower.

Jihoon is enjoying his peaceful relaxation, when he suddenly feel an arm wrapping around his waist. He looked at his side and saw Soonyoung lying beside him, with his hair still damp from shower. Soonyoung has his eyes closed, faking a sleep.

Jihoon slapped Soonyoung’s arm. “YA! Sleep on your own bed.” he began pushing Soonyoung off his bed.

“I don’t want to.” Soonyoung even hugged Jihoon tighter. Jihoon’s face is now buried on Soonyoung’s chest.

 _‘He still wears the same perfume.’_ Jihoon thought.

The thing about Soonyoung is that he is too irresistible. He knows what he wants and he definitely knows how to get it, even without putting too much effort. His charms are way too inviting.

And Jihoon knows it very well. He also tried his best not to fall into Soonyoung’s charms and sweet gestures.

“You should go to your bed now.” Jihoon removed Soonyoung’s arms on his waist and turned his back on him.

Soonyoung let out a grunt. “I said I don’t want to.”

Soonyoung, being a teaser that he is, began planting small kisses on Jihoon’s neck down to his shoulders. Jihoon bit his lower lip. He can’t deny that it feels good. He’s so torn. Jihoon wants to stop Soonyoung, but he’s also craving for more.

Soonyoung shifted his weight on top of Jihoon. Still placing kisses on Jihoon’s neck. Sucking and licking Jihoon’s skin until a red spot is formed.

“What are you do-mmfhpm.” Jihoon didn’t finish what he’s about to say as Soonyoung already has his lips pressed against Jihoon’s.

_‘Fuck’_

That’s it. Jihoon is defeated again.

“Soon-Ahh!” Soonyoung slipped his hands under Jihoon’s shirt feeling his smooth bare skin, brushing circles onto it. Soonyoung took advantage of the moan Jihoon made and pushed his tongue inside. Jihoon just let Soonyoung dominate his mouth. He’s too weak to fight for it. He’s too weak for Soonyoung.

Jihoon instantly wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck and pulled him for a deeper kiss. Jihoon took the hems of Soonyoung’s shirt and tugged it upwards. Soonyoung did the same to Jihoon. Both of them became topless in an instant.

They broke they kiss for a while. Both of them panting and catching their breaths.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon said while cupping the face of Soonyoung. “I want you.”

Soonyoung grinned at him “I know you do.” He began kissing Jihoon again. He reached for Jihoon’s shorts and removed them in an instant. Jihoon’s cock is already standing tall and hard.

“Jihoonie, is really turned on.” Soonyoung said while he removes his last piece of clothing. Now they are both naked. “You’re so beautiful babe.”

Jihoon just looked at him with pleading eyes and flushed face. “Please, Soonyoung. Touch me already.”

“Like this?” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hard length and began stroking it.

“Fuck, Soon---Ugh!” Jihoon arched his back as Soonyoung take Jihoon’s cock into his mouth. He started bobbing his head in a slow pace. “It’s… so good.”

Soonyoung felt glad upon hearing Jihoon and began inserting a finger inside Jihoon’s hole.

“Ah!! Soon..” Jihoon can’t help but go crazy with what Soonyoung is doing. It’s too much for him to handle. But it really feels good.

“Does it hurt babe?”

Jihoon nodded. “A bit.” he can feel his muscles twitch around Soonyoung’s fingers.

“I’ll begin moving my fingers now. Don’t worry the sting will be gone. You just have to relax.” Soonyoung began moving his fingers inside, his other hand stroking Jihoon’s cock. When he felt that Jihoon is already comfortable, he slipped another finger inside.

“Soonyoung-ah!” Jihoon whimpered. Soonyoung continue thrusting his fingers deep into Jihoon’s hole, scissoring them. Soonyoung took Jihoon’s cock again inside his mouth and began bobbing his head even faster.

“Oh my god..” Jihoon can’t help but to thrust his hips onto Soonyoung’s mouth. Jihoon felt like he’s in heaven. He can’t believe that he’s already making out with Kwon Soonyoung.

“S-Soonyoung.. I-I’m co-coming.” Jihoon reached Soonyoung’s hair and gripped it tightly.

“Go ahead babe.” Soonyoung continued his pace and made Jihoon come in no time. He swallowed Jihoon’s thick come and licked of the excess on the tip of Jihoon’s cock. "You tastes so good, Jihoonie."

Jihoon is already sweating. Both of them. But they know they still crave for more.

“My turn babe. You’re already prepped.” Soonyoung made Jihoon get on all fours. Soonyoung kneeled on the bed, Jihoon’s ass in front of his hard membrane.

He rubbed the tip of his cock on Jihoon’s hole, signaling its entrance.

“You ready babe?” Soonyoung leaned to kiss Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Y-yes.” Jihoon clenched on the blankets tight as Soonyoung pushed his cock inside. “Ahhh…Ngh!” Jihoon wailed as he can feel Soonyoung’s length inside him. He bit his lips so hard it almost bled. He thought he would be okay since Soonyoung already prepped him with two fingers, but Soonyoung’s cock feels different. It’s longer, even bigger than his fingers. It hurts. But it feels so satisfying.

Soonyoung started pushing his cock in and out of Jihoon. Jihoon is so tight. His cock really feels warm inside. Soonyoung can’t help but let out a moan as he started picking up his pace.

“Y-yes..Faster..” Jihoon whimpered. The two of them began exchanging moans.

“Fuck, Jihoon. You’re so tight..” Soonyoung continued thrusting inside. “It’s so...good.”

Their pace went faster. Their bodies are synchronized with their rythym. Soonyoung thrust his hips hard inside, hitting Jihoon’s prostate, sending shudders along Jihoon’s spine and making him tremble.

“I-I’m coming, Jihoon.”

“Me too.”

They continued until both of them reached their peak and came. Both of them crying with pleasure. Feels like they’re in cloud nine. Soonyoung collapsed on top of Jihoon’s back while filling Jihoon’s hole with with his warm come. Jihoon’s cock also shooting streaks of thick, sticky fluid onto the his bed’s mattress.

Soonyoung pulled his cock out of Jihoon carefully. He lied down beside Jihoon and hugged him tight. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other.

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “I told you I’m gonna eat marshmallows tonight.”

“My bed is soiled because of you.” Jihoon chuckled.

“We can still use my bed later.” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon before they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! yey!  
> I felt bad because I uploaded the third chapter late. So here is the fourth chapter as a gift.. HAHAHA.  
> But yes, i know, my smut writing skills suck. I still have to improve in so many aspects.  
> I'm sorry if the idea of marshmallows suddenly became dirty.. HAHAHA  
> I also don't know if I can still eat marshmallows without thinking of what I just wrote... mygod.  
> I suddenly don't know what to write on the next chapter...>.< my mind is so blank. HAHA. I'll just figure it out. I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I would love to hear you comments about this chapter. :)  
> love you guys! *hearts* 
> 
> -Y


	5. Seashells and fireflies

Jihoon woke up late in the morning, his naked body covered with blanket and alone in the room. He got up from his bed and took a quick shower. When he went outside he saw his friends already preparing for lunch.

“Jihoon-ah! Help us here.” Wonwoo said while gesturing him to come towards them. Jihoon ran and immediately offered his help.

“What are you guys doing?” Jihoon asked Jeonghan. They are busy setting up a big tent.

“Preparing for lunch.” Jeonghan smiled.

“Oh…” Jihoon looked at Mingyu and Seungcheol not so far from them. They are busy cooking.

Wonwoo smiled at Jihoon. “We’re gonna have a barbeque party for lunch and dinner.”

“Nice idea right?” Jeonghan said while struggling with tent.

Jihoon nodded. But he’s still looking for Soonyoung. He keeps on turning his head left and right, trying to find any sign of Kwon Soonyoung.

Wonwoo seemed to notice it. “You’re looking for Soonyoung?” he said.

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo and just smile. “M-hmm.”

“He won’t be with us today.” Wonwoo said. Jihoon looked a bit surprised and glommy at the same time.

“Did he tell the reason why?” Jihoon asked.

Wonwoo just shrugged. “Nope.”

Jihoon just gave wonwoo a nod and continued arranging the tables and chairs.

_‘I wonder what happened.’ Jihoon thought._

“By the way, how did your trip went yesterday?” Jeonghan turned to Wonwoo. He’s already finish assembling the tent.

“It was good.” Wonwoo laid out the table matresses. “The book cafe is nice. They have limited edition books.” Wonwoo smiled, crinkling his nose. A sign that he really loved the trip. “How about you Jeonghan?”

“Oh! It was also great.” Jeonghan said. “Cheol said their is a hidden beach here. We will camp there later.”

“That’s nice.” Jihoon replied.

“Excuse me! Hot food coming!” Mingyu is holding a huge plate filled with grilled barbeque. He immediately laid it on top on the table.

“It smells so good.”Jihoon said.

The table is all set. The foods are already prepared on the table. There’s grilled pork belly, japchae, chicken soup, of course, there’s also rice and kimchi.

All of them took their respective seats, holding onto their spoons and chopsticks. All ready to dig in to their food.

“I will eat well” All of them said. And in an instant, they began savoring their feast for today.

“Oh my good this is so good.” Jeonghan said while fanning himself and fake crying.

“You cooked all of this, Mingyu?” Jihoon asked. He’s really loving the food.

Mingyu nodded, both his cheeks are still filled with food. He chewed and swallowed them first before talking. “I’m relieved that you liked my food.”

Wonwoo gave him two thumbs up.

“Hey! I helped him too.” Seungcheol protests.

“Yeah, you just grilled the pork, Cheol.” The others bursted in laughter.

The five of them continued eating deliciously while talking with each other and after a few minutes, their plates are all cleared.

Mingyu sighed. “We prepared the food for more that an hour, but we finished it instanly within just a few minutes.” he shook his head, his hands on his stomach. “Ah! I’m so full.”

“Me too.” Jeonghan leaned on his chair. “I’m in a food coma right now.”

They started cleaning up and fixing the chairs and tables.

“You guys rest for a while, we’re gonna go to the beach later this afternoon.”

Jihoon went back to his room and scribbled something on his notebook.

_Jihoon’s bucket list:_

_~~#1 Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel.~~ _

_#2 Go camping!_

_#3 Collect shells._

_#4 Watch the fireflies_

Jihoon looked at his bucketlist. He’s happy that he’s slowly crossing out each activity written on it. But he can’t help but think of Soonyoung. Jihoon grabbed his phone and sent Soonyoung a text message.

****To: Soonyoung** **

_HEY! Where are you?_

He didn’t get any reply after a few minutes.

****To: Soonyoung** **

_You okay? We’re gonna go to the beach later._

Still no reply.

Jihoon gave up and threw his phone on his bed. He began packing his things for their trip to the beach later.

* * *

 

Jihoon was lying on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

“Jihoon-ah! You ready? You should come out now!” It was Wonwoo.

“Okay.” Jihoon quickly stood up and grabbed his bag and went outside the room.

Everyone was was waiting for him, all set to go. They immediately went inside the car. Mingyu was the one who drove for them until they reached the beach. It was not that far. It only took them around fifteen minutes to arrive.

“Woah! This place is so cool!” Jihoon said while sticking his head out of the window. Mingyu looked for a place where he could park the car then afterwards, all of them excitedly grabbed their bags and stepped out of the car.

“Waahhh!” Jihoon ran until he reached the shore. The beach is really nice. The sea is crystal clear, reflecting the the blue sky. Sun’s rays stiking the water, causing it to glisten. Cold breeze. Fresh air. Waves hitting the shore, leaving damp patterns on the sand.

Jihoon closed his eyes, feeling the air touching his face, and took a deep inhale.

“Now this is what you call a vacation!” Jihoon turned his head back upon hearing Jeonghan and just laughed.

He looked down and saw different sizes and colors of shells.

_#3 Collect shells_

Jihoon suddenly got excited upon seeing those. He immediately ran back towards his group and plopped his backpack on the sand. “Seungcheol, do you also own this place?”

Seungcheol looked at him. “Yep, why?”

“Can I collect some shells? Just a few.” Jihoon asked. Seungcheol saw that Jihoon is so excited.

“Of course.” Seungcheol nodded and smiled.

Jihoon’s eyes got big. “Thank you!”

“Do it later. Help us set up these tents first.” Jeonghan said. He’s already assembling some parts of the tent together with Wonwoo. As usual, Mingyu and Seungcheol are in charge of preparing the food.

“O-kaaay.”

* * *

 

All things are set. Tents, chairs, tables. The food is already being cooked. Jihoon took out a small box out of his bag and walked towards the shore once again, starting his shell search.

There are hundreds, even thousands, of shells resting in the sands. Different colors and sizes.

“I’ll just pick a few. Maybe the special looking ones.” Jihoon whispered to himself and started picking some shells. He picked a small round shell with dotted patterns, a yellowish fan-shaped shell with vertical bumps, a star-shaped shell, and a conch shell. He put all of the shells he collected in his small white box.

 Afterwards, he just sat on the sands, looking at the horizon.

“You done collecting your shells?” Wonwoo asked. He sat beside Jihoon.

Jihoon nodded and showed Wonwoo the shells he collected.

“These are so nice, Jihoon.” Wonwoo lifted up the conch shell and put it on Jihoon’s ears. Jihoon listened and closed his eyes. “It sounds like the ocean, right?” Jihoon nodded.

Wonwoo put back the shell in Jihoon’s box. “Jihoon.” Jihoon turned his head to him. “You like Soonyoung right?”

Jihoon gave him a shy smile and began fiddling with the sand. “I think so.”

“I am your friend and I want you to be happy.” Wonwoo said. “But, Soonyoung is still Soonyoung.” Wonwoo tapped Jihoon’s shoulder. “He’s still a player.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jihoon asked. Yes, maybe Wonwoo is right. That Soonyoung is still a playboy, who doesn’t take relationships seriously. But he can also be wrong. Jihoon hopes Wonwoo is wrong.

“I also don’t know.” Wonwoo replied. “I just want you to be careful.”

“I’m fine… Don’t worry.” Jihoon smiled.

Jihoon is really thankful that he has a friend like Wonwoo. A genuine friend. A friend who is always there. A friend that can read his emotions so well, without him saying it out loud.

 _ _‘I hope you’re wrong Wonwoo.’__  

* * *

 

It’s almost midnight. They already finished eating their dinner and the campfire is already lit. They formed a circle around it and began roasting their hotdogs on stick.

“I don’t want to go back to the dorms tomorrow.” Jeonghan sighed. “It’s so beautiful here.”

“We can comeback here anytime.” Seungcheol replied.

“Jihoon-ah. Why don’t you sing?” Wonwoo bumped his shoulders. “It’s so quiet.”

“Yeah! Jihoon-ah sing for us!” Jeonghan clapped his hands excitedly.

Jihoon stared at them for a moment and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Pleeeeeaaassse!” Jeonghan pleaded, pouting his lips.

“Jihoon! Jihoon! Jihoon!” Seungcheol and Mingyu cheered, then followed by Jeonghan and Wonwoo.

Jihoon sighed. “Okay, okay. Stop it now. I’m gonna sing.” Jihoon cleared his throat.

_[A/N: SVT-Campfire (English trans.)]_

_Brightly shining in the night sky_  
_Is the sound of our song_  
_The sound of our laughter_  
_The fire keeps sparking_  
_And I see our memories_  
_shining brighter_

_Even after today_  
_I hope you don’t forget_  
_This song we made together_  
_You were next to me_  
_I was next to you_  
_We made our campfire_

 

All of them clapped after Jihoon finished singing.

“Woaaahh. You voice is really nice.” Mingyu said while still clapping his hands.

“Thanks”

They began eating their midnight snacks. Chocolates, chips, hotdogs, etc.

“I wonder what that jerk, Soonyoung, is doing.” Seungcheol said. “He didn’t even bothered calling us.”

Yeah, Seungcheol is right, he didn’t even bothered calling anyone of them. And that frustrates Jihoon.

Jihoon stared at the empty soda can in his hands. He’s still wondering what Soonyoung is doing at this moment. What did he ate? Is he already sleeping? Is he doing fine? Is he… seeing other girls?

Jihoon tried shaking off that last thought.

“I’m sleepy.” Mingyu yawned and scratched his eyes.

They all agreed and went to their respective tents to sleep.

Jihoon lied down on his sleeping pad and tried sleeping but he can’t, so he went out again and strolled at the beach. He noticed a small twinkling light by the trees, not so far from him. He decided to follow it until that one twinkling light became two, three, ten…hundreds.

_#4 Watch the fireflies._

Fireflies it is.

His lips formed a smile when he saw the fireflies, flying around, with their butts glowing and twinkling as if it's following a beat.

"It's really pretty." he whispered to himself.

He sat on a big rock and silently watched the fireflies until his eyes got tired.

 

__Jihoon’s bucketlist:_ _

_~~_#1 Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel._ ~~ _ ~~~~

_~~_#2 Go camping!_ ~~ _ ~~~~

_~~_#3 Collect shells._ ~~ _ ~~~~

_~~_#4 Watch the fireflies._ ~~ _ ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Soonyoung?  
> I don't know too >.<
> 
> -Y


	6. Sky lanterns

“Jihoon-ah!!!” Jeonghan started hitting Jihoon with pillows. “Wake up!!!”

Jihoon covered his ears and hid under the blankets. “Later!”

Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, you know what to do.” They nod at each other with a very determineed face and the two of them started tickling Jihoon. Jihoon squirms under the blankets but his two friends continued tickling him until he wakes up.

“Aish!” Jihoon scratched his head annoyingly. “What is it?!”

Wonwoo and Jeonghan started singing. “Happy birthday Jihoon, Happy birthday Jihoon… Hapy birthday, happy birthday… Happy birthday Jihoon.” they clapped their hands.

Jihoon just sat on his bed dumbfounded. He can’t believe he forgot his own birthday.

Jeonghan went to the table to get the small cake that they prepared. A cake with white frosting and fruits on the center. There are also three, small, blue candles stuck on it.

Wonwoo lit up the candles. “Jihoon-ah, make a wish, then blow the candle.” Jeonghan held the cake in front of Jihoon as Jihoon closed his eyes to make a wish.

_‘What should I wish for?’ Jihoon thought._

Once week had passed. Jihoon still did not received any news from Soonyoung. No texts, no calls… Nothing. Soonyoung also did not attend their classes, even their study sessions.

And if there is once thing that Jihoon really would like to have for his birthday, it would be Soonyoung. Just his presence.

_‘I wish I can see Soonyoung today.’_

Jihoon wished with his whole heart, opened his eyes and blew the candles on his cake. His two friends smiled at him.

“What did you wish for, Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked while still holding the cake, picking the fruits on top of it.

Jihoon stuck his tongue out. “It’s a secret.” Jeonghan sneered.

“I think I know already.” Wonwoo gave Jihoon a teasing look and swiped a bit of frosting and spread it on Jihoon’s cheeks. Jeonghan laughed and did the same.

Jihoon kicked them out of his bed. “Stop. My face is covered with frosting already.”

“Then you should already take your shower.” said Jeonghan who is busy licking the frostings on his fingers. “We have a trip today.”

Jihoon gave Jeonghan an curious look. “Where?”

“I’ll give you a clue.” Wonwoo smiled. “Sky lanterns.”

Upon hearing the word ‘Sky lanterns’, Jihoon immediately went out of his bed, grabbed his towel and rushed towards the shower room. Jeonghan and Wonwoo chuckled. They know Jihoon would like to experience flying a sky lantern.

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_#5 Fly a sky lantern._

* * *

They still have to attend their class until afternoon before going to the sky lantern festival, but Jihoon can’t contain his excitement. He can’t focus on the class because he’s busy thinking about how beautiful the sky will be later once it is filled with sky lantern. He turned his head both left and right, trying to check what Wonwoo and Jeonghan are doing. Jeonghan is writing some notes and Wonwoo is busy reading. Seungcheol and Mingyu are also in their seats, trying to focus on the lecture. He soon turned his head to the chair behind him.

_Still empty._

_‘He did not attend the class for today as well.’ Jihoon sighed at the thought._

He surely misses Soonyoung so much. He felt a bit weird because no one is teasing him. His day always feels bland without Soonyoung.

But he tried his best to be happy. Even just for this day. It’s his birthday and he should enjoy.

After their class, the five of them immediately went to the folk village to watch the Sky Lantern Festival. It was already a bit dark when they arrived. The streets were decorated with lanterns of different colors and sizes. Food stalls and souvenir shops are everywhere. Everyone looks so happy and excited. It was really a fascinating sight.

“I think we’re just in time for the parade.” Seungcheol said. The sidewalks are already filled with people who are also waiting for the parade. All of them bought food and then looked for a good spot to watch and take pictures.

“Oh! The parade is starting!” Jeonghan said while holding onto his camera, ready to take pictures.

The parade started and the people began cheering. The main street is suddenly filled with gigantic lanterns made into different forms, as well as people dressed in traditional costumes.

Some lanterns are in the form of cartoon characters, vehicles, flowers, animals, and there are also lanterns that came from different countries. 

Jihoon just enjoyed the view of the parade. He’s really thankful that he’s friends took him here to experience this wonderful festival.

“You like it Jihoon?” Wonwoo clasped Jihoon’s shoulders.

Jihoon looked up to him and smiled. “So much.”

They continued watching the parade until it’s finished. They went to the temple to buy sky lanterns.

“I would just go there.” Jihoon pointed to a stall not so far from them.

His friends nodded. Jihoon waved to them before making his way.

He reached the stall full of sky lanterns, each having their own style and design. But one thing that caught Jihoon’s attention is the big tree outside, filled with colorful papers hanging on its branches.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Jihoon got a bit suprised by the girl who stood beside him. The girl gave him a smile and turned to the tree once again.

“What is this?” Jihoon asked.

“It’s a wishing tree.” The girl looked at him. “You write your wish on a piece of paper and just hang it on the tree.” she gave him a piece of paper. “This is for you. I hope your wish will come true.” she, once again, smiled at Jihoon and immediately walked away.

Jihoon didn’t even manage to say ‘thank you’ to the girl. Jihoon stared at the blank piece of paper for a while before grabbing the pen in his pocket. He wrote his wish on it and tied the strings around the branch of the tree.

_‘I wish I can find my happiness.’_

He went inside the stall to buy a sky lantern. He picked a plain white sky lantern and went to the counter to pay for it.

“Hi! Did you tied your wish on the tree already?” It’s that girl again.

“Yes.” Jihoon smiled. “Are you the owner of this stall?”

“Yep!” she smiled “Have you already picked a sky lantern for later?” the girl asked. Jihoon nodded and showed his sky lantern.

“That’s nice and simple.” she said. Then she leaned a bit towards Jihoon and whispered. “You can have it free.”

Jihoon’s eyes got wide. “No no no. It’s fine, I’ll pay for this.” Jihoon took out his wallet and pulled out some cash.

“Sorry but I will not accept your money.” the girl said while sharing her head.

“Why would you give this to me for free?”

“Gift.” the girl said, giving Jihoon a bright smile.

_‘This girl is weird’ Jihoon thought._

Jihoon didn’t say anything.

The girl just laughed. “You can write you hopes and wishes on the lantern already. The program might start anytime soon.”

“Thank you for this.” Jihoon said.

“No worries.” the girl smiled and waved to Jihoon before he walked outside the stall.

Jihoon started writing on his lantern. He wrote words like __Good health, happiness, love…__

_Soonyoung…_

He suddenly thought about Soonyoung again.

_‘If I write his name here, will he appear?’_

Jihoon sighed and started writing Soonyoung’s name.

_S.…o….o….n…_

Then he felt an arm on his shoulder.

“Jihoonie.”

Jihoon stopped writing. He stood there frozen as he heard that one familiar voice. Jihoon starts to get nervous, but in a good way.

“Jihoonie.” its the same voice once again, but closer.

Jihoon’s heart began racing fast. He slowly turned his head on his side and saw Soonyoung grinning at him.

Jihoon thought he was dreaming. But Soonyoung was really there. The guy Jihoon wished to see today, on his birthday.

“Happy birthday, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon felt like crying the moment Soonyoung said those words. Jihoon can’t wish for anything more. His everything was already in front of him.

Soonyoung stared at him and pouted. “Why aren’t you talking? Didn’t you miss me?”

Jihoon snapped back and slapped Soonyoung arm. “HEY!” He continued hitting Soonyoung’s arm.

“Ouch! Ouch!” Soonyoung said holding onto his arms.

Jihoon scoffed. “You disappeared for a week, without even saying anything!” he gave Soonyoung a piercing glare. “You didn’t even bothered calling or texting me, then you’re here, as if nothing happened!”

Soonyoung opened his arms and hugged Jihoon. “Awww, Jihoonie missed me.”

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung back, with the lantern and pen still on his hand.”I missed you so much, you jerk!”

Soonyoung giggled and cupped Jihoon’s face. “I know, that’s why I’m already here.”

Jihoon broke the hug and proceed on lighting up his lantern.

Soonyoung held the lantern and read the word Jihoon wrote. “Good health, love, happiness. Oh what’s this? Soon?” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon curiously. “What’s Soon?”

Jihoon can feel himself blushing. He remembered that he’s actually writing Soonyoung’s name a while ago. Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon got shy and laughed.

“Jihoonie, don’t tell me you’re writing my name? ‘Soon’ means Soonyoung. You just didn’t finish it because I already came.” Soonyoung said, raising an eyebrow to Jihoon.

Jihoon denied. “Of course not!”

Soonyoung laughed and took the marker out of Jihoon’s hands. He started writing on the lantern.

“Hey! What are you doing? This lantern is mine, go buy yours.”

“Shhh. Wait.” he continued scribbling. “Okay! I think that’s better.” then he showed Jihoon what he wrote.

__Jihoon + Soonyoung_ _

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon again. “I’m sorry if I left without saying anything, I won’t do it again. I promise.”

Jihoon felt so happy. He buried his face on Soonyoung’s chest and hugged him tightly. “You better keep your promise!”

The sky launching ceremony is about to start. The sky lanterns are all lit and ready to be launched to the sky.

Soonyoung and Jihoon held the sky lantern on both sides.

__“Three…two…one…Launch!”_ _

They let go of their lantern and watched it float towards the sky. And in an instant, the dark sky suddenly became brighter.

“They look like fireflies from here.” Jihoon said. “So pretty.”

Soonyoung went closer to Jihoon and gave him a backhug. He rested his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder and whispered. “Yep, so pretty.”

The two of them watched the lanterns until they became out of sight.

 

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_~~#1 Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel.~~ ~~~~_

_~~#2 Go camping!~~ ~~~~_

_~~#3 Collect shells.~~ ~~~~_

_~~#4 Watch the fireflies.~~ ~~~~_

_~~#5 Fly a sky lantern~~ _

* * *

 

They sat on a bench, holding each other’s hand while Jihoon’s head resting on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“Where have you been?” Jihoon asked. He can’t help but to be curious.

“It’s not that important. Too complicated to explain.” Soonyoung replied.

Jihoon looked up to face him. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Nope. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Jihoon replied. “Soonyoung…”

“Mhmm?”

“I love you.”

Soonyoung got surprised with the sudden confession of Jihoon. He can’t… answer back.

He has feelings for Jihoon, yes, but he doesn’t know whether it is enough to be called love.

And there’s also something that still holds him back. He’s confused.

Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s shirt. “You okay?”

“Y-yep. I’m okay.”

“Then why didn’t you answer me back?” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, sulking a bit.

Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “I got surprised, silly.”

“Psh.” Jihoon fixed his bangs.

He suddenly got a text message from Jeonghan.

**_**_From: Jeonghan_ ** _ **

__Where are you? We’re waiting at the car. Come here quickly._ _

He replied immediately. 

**_**_To: Jeonghan_ ** _ **

__Okay. Got it!_ _

“They are already waiting for us. Let’s go” Jihoon pulled Soonyoung’s hand.

Soonyoung pulled back. “I’m sorry I can’t.”

“Why?”

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon, refusing to answer the question. “Don’t worry. I’ll attend the class…” he placed a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “See you at school. Take care.”

Soonyoung let go of Jihoon’s hand. He waved at him before he turned his back and walked the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_#6 Make 1000 paper cranes_

_#7 Collect stars_

“Ya! What are you doing? You look so busy.” Soonyoung tapped his desk. His other hand is holding a carton of strawberry milk.

“Paper cranes.” Jihoon said while continuing to fold the piece of paper in his hands.

Soonyoung just raised an eyebrow. “How many are you gonna do?”

“One thousand.”

Soonyoung almost choked on his strawberry milk. “WHAT? You serious? That would be a LOT!”

Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung. “Then you should help me.”

“Nope nope. I’m too lazy to do that.” said Soonyoung. Jihoon just shook his head and continued folding. He’s really glad that Soonyoung is already back to school after that week-long absent that he made. He really feels different whenever Soonyoung is near him. He feels extra energized.

Jeonghan came running inside the classroom. “Hey guys!” he said while waving the flier in his hands. “Our school will hold a Christmas party for Seniors. We should definitely go.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Seungcheol nodded his head. The other guys looked at the flier.

“Already this weekend?” Wonwoo asked. “Only two days left.”

“Yep.” Jeonghan replied excitedly.

“Then we should already prepare for this.” Jihoon said while he’s still busy folding paper cranes.

“Definitely!” Jeonghan replied.

* * *

It’s already 6PM in the evening and Jihoon, together with his friends are already in the school’s gymnasium for their Christmas party. They spent the past two days just preparing and buying their outfits for this day.

This is the first time that their school held a Christmas party for the seniors and they definitely should not waste this opportunity to enjoy and have fun.

The whole place is decorated, food and drinks are being served, and students are dancing to the music.

“Where are they?” Jeonghan said while looking at his watch.

“They should be here any minute soon.” Wonwoo replied. “Oh!” he pointed at the entrance of the gym. “They’re here.” he looked at Jeonghan “See?”

The three other guys walked towards them. Soonyoung immediately places his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder. “Hi, Jihoonie!” he got surprised upon seeing Jihoon’s outfit. “Oh? We’re wearing matching outfits today!”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s clothes closely. They are both wearing black and red plaids and ripped jeans.

Jihoon laughed. “Yeah, right. But mine is better.”

“You thought.” Soonyoung stuck his tongue out and Jihoon just made a face.

Jeonghan stared at the two. “Look at these lovebirds.” he shook his head. “Reserve the flirting for later, we should enjoy this party first.”

All of them went to the center together with the other students and spent some time dancing. The students decided to form a big circle and start a dance battle. Students from different sections are shamelessly taking up the center stage to show their dance moves. The cheers from the students get louder and louder everytime, hyping their own classmates and friends.

“You should join!” Jihoon said, almost shouting so that Soonyoung can hear him because the music is too loud

Soonyoung shook his head. “I don’t want to!”

“Eyyy, you’re the dance team leader right?” Jihoon still trying to convince Soonyoung. “You are famous!”

Soonyoung still in the midst of declining Jihoon’s request when the spotlight is turned to him. Everyone went ‘Ohhhhhh’ and ‘Whooo’ knowing that Soonyoung is famous for being really good in dancing.

 _“THE DANCE KING IS HERE!”_  a student shouted. Every student is chanting his name. The DJ suddenly dropped a groovy music, leaving Soonyoung with no choice but to take the center stage.

“Whooo! That’s my friend over there.” Mingyu shouted making everyone, as well as Soonyoung laugh.

Everyone went wild when Soonyoung started dancing. His body is moving in sync with the music. He never missed a beat. His dance is slick and powerful…totaly superb. Jihoon just stared at him with pure amusement. Soonyoung is a different person whenever he’s dancing. You can see his body overflowing with passion and love for dancing. Jihoon can’t help but to feel amazed.

Soonyoung ended his dance with a bow and immediately went to the side again.

“You’re so good!” Jihoon said flashing Soonyoung two thumbs up.

Soonyoung got flattered with Jihoon’s compliment. “Thanks.” he leaned towards Jihoon and whispered. “I’ll just go to the restroom. I’ll be quick.”

Jihoon nodded and watched Soonyoung leave the place.

After a few minutes of dancing and partying, they all got tired and decided to take a rest. They sat around a table with drinks on their hands.

“This is the best!” Mingyu shouted.

“We should have a toast for this.” Seungcheol said and raised his glass. “Cheers!”

“CHEERS!” They said in chorus.

Jihoon looked around and noticed that Soonyoung is still not back.

_‘Where is he? He said he’ll be quick.’ Jihoon thought._

“Guys, I’ll just look for Soonyoung.” Jihoon immediately stood up.

“Okay. Come back quickly.” Jeonghan said and Jihoon went on his way to search for Soonyoung.  

__‘Where is he?’_ _

He walked towards the nearby restrooms, the hallway is a bit dark, no other students roaming around. He was still walking when he heard someone giggle. He looked around to see if there are other students around. But there are none. Jihoon got continued walking towards the men’s restroom and stood in front of the door.

He heard a giggle once again. But the thing is, it came from a girl. He’s certain about it.

_‘What is a girl doing inside the men’s restroom?’_

Jihoon held the doorknob and turned it to open the door. He took a step inside and looked around.

On his side, he saw the back of a guy wearing the same plaids as him. His arms wrapped around a girl’s waist, while her hands on his neck.

He got shocked upon seeing what’s happening.

He can’t be wrong. It is really him.

Soonyoung

_…kissing a girl._

Jihoon held onto his mouth, really surprised. He accidentally took a step backwards, bumping onto the small trashcan and making it fall down.

Soonyoung and the girl got startled by the sound and turned their heads towards Jihoon. Soonyoung’s eyes also got wide upon seeing Jihoon.

Jihoon is frozen in his place, shaking nervously. “S-Soon..Soonyoung.”

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung took a step towards Jihoon but Jihoon immediately went out of the restroom.

“Shit.” Soonyoung ran after him and left the girl.

Jihoon ran as fast as he could. He went to the school field and sat on the bleachers. He just sat there and cried his heart out.

_‘I am so stupid.’ Jihoon buried his face on his arms.’I so stupid to fall in love with you Kwon Soonyoung.’_

After a few minutes, Wonwoo and Jeonghan found their friend. Jihoon is still sobbing hard. His eyes are already puffy and swollen because of too much crying.

The two immediately ran to comfort him.

“Hey…” Jeongan looked at Jihoon worriedly. “What’s wrong? We’ve been looking for you.”

Jihoon just continued sobbing and hugged Jeonghan. Wonwoo just sat beside Jihoon and patted his back.

Jihoon stopped crying after a few more minutes. He wiped his tears and began talking. “I saw Soonyoung… in the men’s restroom….kissing a girl.”

Wonwoo is starting to lose his temper. “Where is that jerk! I will strangle him to death!”

“Wonwoo…It’s not his fault…” Jihoon took a deep inhale. “We’re not even in a relationship. I don’t have the right to claim him… or to be jealous.”

“But Jihoon... he’s giving you signs that he likes you too.” Jeonghan said. “It’s so obvious.”

“Yeah.. but when I told him that I love him… he didn’t answer me back.” Jihoon explained. “He said that he just got surprised with my sudden confession back then, but I think, it’s all clear now.”

Wonwoo grunted. “So he’s just giving you false hopes?!”

Jihoon brushed his face. “I don’t know. Maybe I just misunderstood his gestures.”

“Oh for god’s sake, Jihoon.” Wonwoo stood up. “Stop defending him and putting all the blame to yourself.” he sighed. “this is exactly why I told you to be careful. See? He’s just hurting you. He’s still the same old playboy that he is.”

“Wonwoo…”

“JIHOON!” They heard someone shout from a distance not so far from them. It’s Soonyoung. Seungcheol and Mingyu are also with him. They climbed up the bleachers to go near Jihoon and his friends.

Jeonghan immediately stood up and blocked Jihoon. Wonwoo grabbed Jihoon’s arm and pulled him feet away.

“What do you need?” Jeonghan said.

“I need to talk to Jihoon.” Soonyoung tried walking towards Jihoon but Jeonghan instantly pushed him.

“I’m sorry he can’t talk to you right now.” Jeonghan insisted.

“You are not Jihoon… “ Soonyoung glared at Jeonghan then he shifted his eyes to Jihoon who is being held by Wonwoo. “JIHOON! Talk to me please!” Jihoon avoided his gaze and shook his head.

“See? He doesn’t want to talk to you.” Wonwoo said. “Leave him alone.”

“Jihoon…Please…” Soonyoung begged.

Jihoon sneered at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone what I saw.” He tugged Wonwoo’s shirt. “Let’s go. I’m tired already.”

“Jihoon! Jihoon-ah!” Soonyoung called his name but Jihoon pretended not to hear him.

* * *

During their Christmas break, Jihoon just spent time inside his home, still making paper cranes. He wants to finish the one thousand paper cranes already so that he could make a wish and cross this one out of his bucketlist.

Jihoon is still not talking to Soonyoung but Soonyoung is always sending him texts messages. Jihoon is also receiving calls from him, but he refuses to answer. He made up his mind to already forget his feelings for Soonyoung.

“Four hundred ninety-eight, four hundred ninety nine… Five hundred!” Jihoon sighed and lied down on his bed. “I still have to make five hundred more.” He’s all alone in his house with no one to talk too. Wonwoo and Jeonghan are both out of town.

He got up from his bed and changed his clothes. Jihoon wants to kill his boredom, so he decided to go to a nearby cafe to have some relaxation.

He put on his earphones and walked on the streets. It’s getting a bit dark already and it’s really cold outside. He can still feel it although he’s wearing a thick jacket already. Streets are still filled with snow. People are also busy shopping, eating, and strolling on the streets.

He entered his favorite cafe. The smell of coffee, calm music, and warmth welcomed him. It’s been a while since Jihoon visited this cafe.

“Jihoon!” the barista greeted him.

“Hi Dokyeom! Long time no see.” Jihoon waved and walked towards the counter. “I’ll have One medi--”

“One medium sized Caramel Machiatto. Got it!” Dokyeom cut him off.

Jihoon laughed. “Right! I am surprised you still know it. I haven’t visited this cafe in a while. I’ve been so busy.”

“With what?” Dokyeom asked while he prepares Jihoon’s drink.

Jihoon shrugged “With school…”

“That’s it?” Dokyeom looked at Jihoon.

“Hmm, yeah.. also with other stuff.” Jihoon replied and smiled.

Dokyeom smiled back at him. “Here is your drink. Enjoy!” he handed Jihoon the Caramel Machiatto that he ordered.

“Thanks!” Jihoon walked to find a seat. He picked the seat near the window and spent his time just looking outside while savoring his drink.

He heard his phone inside his pockets. It’s a message from his friends.

_****Jeonghan:**** Jihoon-ah!!! How are you?_

_****Wonwoo:**** Are you doing well? How’s your vacation?_

_****Jihoon:**** I’m in a cafe right now, just chillin’ out._

_****Jeonghan:****  But… are you really fine now?_

_****Jihoon:****  Hmmm. I guess.. Don’t worry to much about me and just enjoy your vacation._

_****Wonwoo:**** Just send us a message if you need something._

_****Jihoon:****  Okaaay! Miss you guys! Take care! Don’t forget to bring something for me :P_

_****Jeonghan:****   Sure! You take care as well, Jihoon._

_****Wonwoo:****  We’ll be back soon!_

Jihoon smiled upon reading the messages that his friends sent to him. He’s really thankful that Jeonghan and Wonwoo are his friends.

He’s still busy looking at his phone when he heard Dokyeom greet someone.

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon got surprised upon hearing that name. He immediately looked around and saw Soonyoung enter the cafe. He quickly put his hood on top of his head and sat on the other side of the table, his back facing the counter.

“How are you?” Dokyeom asked Soonyoung.

Jihoon just listened.

“I’m fine Dokyeom. I’ll have the usual.” Soonyoung replied.

Soonyoung searched for a seat and he happen to pick the table just beside Jihoon. Jihoon suddenly felt nervous. He tried keeping calm and just continued drinking while pretending to do something on his phone.

He’s peeking through his hood to catch a glimpse of Soonyoung. Jihoon just saw Soonyoung busy scrolling through his phone.

_‘Soonyoung…’ Jihoon shook off his thought and started tapping his face. ‘No, Jihoon… Stop. You have to move on.’_

But then, at that particular moment, Soonyoung decided to call Jihoon once again. Soonyoung dialled Jihoon’s phone number and placed his phone on his ears.

Jihoon’s phone rang loud enough for the two of them to hear. Jihoon started panicking and tried rejecting the call but his phone slipped away from his hands and landed on the floor.

Soonyoung got startled as well and they both bent down to pick the phone on the floor.

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung looked at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Jihoon just glared at him. “None of your business.” Jihoon grabbed his phone and rushed towards the door.

“Jihoon! Wait--” Soonyoung followed Jihoon outside. Jihoon walked in a fast pace, almost running. But Soonyoung managed to catch him. “Jihoon, please.” Soonyoung grabbed his arms.

Jihoon pulled his arms away from Soonyoung. “What now?!”

“Jihoon let’s talk.” Soonyoung begged. “Please.”

“Why? For me to be fooled again by your sweet words?” Jihoon sneered. “You know what? I hated myself for being so stupid. I’m so stupid for lov- argh! Nevermind!” Jihoon started walking away again.

“Jihoon, listen to me. I’m sorry” Soonyoung said.

Jihoon stopped for a while and turned his head to Soonyoung. “Wow. I think I’ve heard that before. Aren’t you tired of saying sorry? Because I’m tire of hearing it again and again.” Jihoon scoffed. “You’ll do something silly, you’ll break my heart, then just say sorry afterwards… You don’t care because you are so confident that I’m gonna forgive you. Right?” Jihoon let out an ironic laugh. “But not this time, Soonyoung… I’m done.”

Soonyoung just looked at him. “Jihoon-ah, please… I will do anything.”

“Oh? Now you’re bargaining.” Jihoon’s words are already filled with sarcasm. “Anything huh? Let’s see…”

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_#7 Collect stars_

Jihoon looked up to the sky. “Ah! The stars look nice..”

Soonyoung also looked up, not saying anything.

“Give me five hundred stars and we’re okay.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung gave him a look. “That’s so hard Jihoon… It’s impossible!”

“You think loving a guy like you is not hard?” Jihoon is feeling proud of himself right now. He can’t believe he’s really saying these words in front of Soonyoung.  

“Jihoon…”

“Don’t talk to me unless you already have the five hundred stars with you. Bye!” Jihoon continued walking. Soonyoung called his name but he doesn’t turned his head back.

_‘It’s your turn to suffer Soonyoung, you jerk!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it took so long. i got super busy with some things. 
> 
> -Y


	8. Chapter 8

_****S**** ** **oonyoung:**** guys help me_

_****Mingyu:****  why?_

_****Soonyoung:****  about Jihoon_

_****Seungcheol:****  tsk tsk…_

_****Soonyoung**** : he agreed to talk to me… but_

_****Mingyu:****  but?_

_****Soonyoung;****  there is a condition_

_****Seungcheol:**** what condition?_

_****Soonyoung:****  he said that I must give him five hundred stars_

_****Mingyu:****  PUAHAHAHAHAHA_

_****Seungcheol:****  lol dude_

_****Soonyoung:**** I swear he’s dead serious._

_****Mingyu:****  it’s because you’re a jerk._

_****Seungcheol:**** ur on your own._

_****Soonyoung:****  wow. Thank you guys for helping me_

_****Mingyu:****  No problem bro~~_

_****Soonyoung:**** YAAA!!! I’m going crazy right now…. _

_****Seungcheol:****   :P_

_****Mingyu;****  well, this is a friendly advice._

_****Soonyoung:**** what? Make sure it would help me or else.._

_****Mingyu:****  you just have to be creative. That’s it._

_****Seungcheol:****  I wanna thank Jihoon for doing this to you._

_Soonyoung left the groupchat._

__

“I will just teach you this once. Pay attention!” Mingyu said while holding a strip of yellow colored paper in his hands. Soonyoung is sitting beside him trying to follow what he’s doing.

“How can I make five hundred of these?! It’s impossible!” Soonyoung threw the strip of paper in his hands and started kicking the air.

Seungcheol hit Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Don’t complain! You’ve been a jerk to Jihoon. If I were him I will make you do one thousand of those.”

Soonyoung grunted.

“YA! Listen to me!” Mingyu threw a piece of paper to Soonyoung. “Let’s do this again.”

Soonyoung let out a heavy sigh and grabbed a strip of paper again. He followed Mingyu until he learns how to make paper stars.

* * *

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung said. They are already back in school after the christmas vacation. He’s still trying to talk to Jihoon hoping that Jihoon will listen to him.

Jihoon pretends not to hear him.

Soonyoung tapped Jihoon’s shoulder. “Jihoon!”

Jihoon looked around. “Oh? Am I hearing something?” he looked at Jeonghan. “Jeonghan. Do you hear something?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Nope.”

“Oh.” Jihoon nodded. “I guess it was just my imagination…that some JERK is calling my name.” he just flipped a page of his book.

Seungcheol and Mingyu are holding their laughter. Soonyoung gave the two of them a deadly stare.

Jihoon doesn’t want to to this to Soonyoung, but he wants Soonyoung to learn his lesson. Even if that means treating Soonyoung like a ghost and nonexisting.

Mingyu cleared his throat.

“Guys, by the way. I am holding an exhibit this weekend.” Mingyu said. “All of you should attend. No exceptions.” he turned his head and pointed to Wonwoo. “Especially you.”

Wonwoo looked at him for two seconds then went back on reading. “Sure.”

Mingyu smiled. “How about you Jihoon?”

Jihoon looked at Mingyu. “Yeah. Sure.”

“I can’t go.” Soonyoung scoffed. “I have a LOT of STARS to collect!” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon while he’s saying those words. “So that someone can already talk to me.” Jihoon still didn’t budge.

“Okaaay.” Mingyu said in a teasing tone. “I hope you collect your stars as soon as possible.” then Seungcheol and him gave each other a high five.

“I really will! Psh.” Soonyoung replied.

* * *

Jihoon, Jeonghan and Wonwoo arrive at the venue wearing suits and ties since Mingyu’s exhibit was a formal event. A lot of people were already there when they arrived. Everyone looks rich and and its obvious that they came from well-known families. Well, what would they expect? Mingyu’s family is known for their field, which is arts.

“Oh! Welcome to my exhibit.” Mingyu said with a glass of champagne in his hands. He welcomed his friends as soon as they arrived.

The hall is filled with Mingyu’s art works, paintings, and photography.

Jihoon looked around with pure astonishment “You did all of these? I mean, the artworks and others?” Jihoon said.

Mingyu nodded. “Yep!”

“It’s really good.” Wonwoo said while also looking at the paintings.

Mingyu seemed to be delighted upon hearing the compliments “Thank you! Just take a look around. I have to talk to some of the guests.”

“Sure!” the three replied.

They happen to bump into Seungcheol while looking around. Jihoon turned his head to see if Soonyoung is with him.

“Soonyoung is a bit busy.” Seungcheol whispered to Jihoon.

“I’m not looking for him.” Jihoon denied.

“He’s really busy collecting stars like what he said, and he’s dead serious about it.” Seungcheol smiled and walked away.

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say. He’s not expecting Soonyoung to take what he said seriously, but he’s okay with it. At least Soonyoung is doing some effort just to talk to him.

The event went on for about an hour more. Some of Mingyu’s art pieces are even sold and auctioned.

Mingyu gave a small speech thanking everyone that went to his exhibit, then afterwards Mingyu invited them to his house for a small celebration. It’s already a bit late at night but the guests are still having a pool party. Jihoon didn’t want to join and just stayed inside and sat at the sofa.

Jeonghan sat beside Jihoon on the sofa and gave him a drink.

“I don’t drink.” Jihoon said, pushing away Jeonghan’s hand.

“Just a few shots Jihoon.” Jeonghan insisted and smiled at him.

Jihoon thought about it for a while. Maybe a couple of shots won’t hurt, plus he wants to experience what it’s like to be drunk. Jihoon grabbed the glass and started drinking. The alcohol felt like blade running in his throat. He suddenly felt warm and his heads starts to spin a bit. He definitely felt a kick with just a shot, but it somewhat feels good.

_One shot_

_Two shots…_

_Three shots.._

Jihoon doesn’t know already how many shots he had taken. He kept drinking until he’s so close to passing out. He didn’t even know where his friends are.

Someone tapped him on his shoulders. “Jihoon-ah, what are you doing?”

_It’s Soonyoung._

But Jihoon can’t see Soonyoung’s face clearly. He’s too dizzy that his eyes are already blurry. “Who are you?” Jihoon said while squinting his eyes, trying to identify the person in front of him.

“You’ve drank too much. Let’s go home.” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s wrists and pulled him outside. Jihoon can’t even walk straight. Soonyoung kept holding onto him until they reached his car.

JIhoon pulled his hand back. “Who are you? I don’t know you.”

“Soonyoung.”

“Oh. Soonyoung.” Jihooon laughed. “That jerk.”

“Yes… That jerk.”

Jihoon suddenly hit Soonyoung’s shoulders with his clenched fists and started sobbing so hard. The alcohol is already causing him to act up.

“What did I do wrong?” he continued hitting Soonyoung. “Huh? Answer me!”

“Jihoonie.” Soonyoung looked at him, concerned,

“I-I thought we’re okay.” Jihoon said in between his breaths. “I thought you are also feeling the same way…” he looked at Soonyoung coldy. “but I guess I was wrong… I guess I just expected too much… that a player like you would somehow change.”

Soonyoung just had his head bowed down, speechless. He knows he’s at fault.

“I love you, Soonyoung. But what did you do? You just broke my heart.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

Jihoon let out an ironic laugh “You seemed to enjoy hooking up with girls, huh? Then do that as much as you want.. I don’t care. We’re not even in a relationship. Right?”

“Please Jihoon let me fix this.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s shoulders.

“No. It can’t be fixed.” Jihoon was about to walk away from Soonyoung when Soonyoung pulled his hand. “Yes. It can.”

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s waist and pressed his lips against Jihoon’s. It’s been a while since they kissed each other. But this kiss is totally different. Soonyoung can still taste the alcohol on Jihoon’s mouth, enough to make him feel intoxicated. He wrapped his arms on Jihoon’s waist tightly, pressing Jihoon’s body against him. Jihoon can’t help but wrap his hands around Soonyoung’s neck, clasping some strands of his hair. Soonyoung feels that Jihoon is kissing him back, but he’s not sure whether Jihoon is aware of what he’s doing. Jihoon already drank too much. But that doesn’t stopped Soonyoung from kissing the guy in his arms.

Both of them missed each other, so much. Soonyoung is now sure that he likes, no, he loves Jihoon. No one ever made him feel this way, but Jihoon. He misses Jihoon every single day. His smile, his face, the way Jihoon looks at him with endearing eyes. He missed all of those. And he can’t forgive himself for being a jerk to the person who still loved him despite of him being so stupid and selfish.

Soonyoung broke the kiss. His mouth tastes like alcohol already. Both of them catching their breaths. Jihoon already passed out while holding onto Soonyoung. Soonyoung carried him and made him lie down on the back seat of the car.

He drove until he reached Jihoon’s dorm. His two friends are not yet there, but he already sent them a text message saying that he already accompanied Jihoon home.

Sonyoung gave Jihoon a piggyback ride. Jihoon is still sound asleep. He really can’t handle alcohol well. They reached the door of the dorm. Good thing Jihoon has the key and they entered the room without much trouble.

Soonyoung laid him on the bed. He removed Jihoon’s shoes and covered his body with a blanket. He sat beside Jihoon for a while watching him sleep.

Soonyoung brushed Jihoon’s hair. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. “I’m sorry for hurting you Jihoon. I swear I didn’t mean to.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon is peacefully sleeping. “I was confused back then, but now I’m very very sure.” he leaned to kiss Jihoon’s forehead. “I love you, Jihoon.”

He suddenly heard the door opened. Jeonghan and Wonwoo stepped inside the room. Soonyoung greeted them and stood up.

“Is he okay?” Woonwoo asked.

Soonyoung nodded. “Yeah. He’s already sleeping.”

Jeonghan sighed. “I shoudn’t have convinced him to drink. Thanks Soonyoung.”

“No problem. I’ll get going.” Soonyoung walked towards the door.

“Wait.” Wonwoo stopped him. “I hope your not doing this just to hurt Jihoon once again.”

Soonyoung just looked at Wonwoo and did not say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

“...four hundred ninety-three, four hundred ninety four…” Soonyoung is busy counting the paper stars that he made.

“Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen… ” Seungcheol and Mingyu are beside hin blurting out random numbers just to distract him. “Fifty… one hundred two…”

“SHUT UP GUYS!” Soonyoung grunted. “I’m trying to concentrate here.” he scratched his head annoyingly.

The other two guys laughed. “Okay okay, sorry.” they gave each other a high five.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and went back to counting. “Wait, what number did I stop? Ah!” he picked that last three pieces of paper stars. “Four hundred ninety-eight…four hundred ninety-nine.. FIVE HUNDRED! YES!” Soonyoung clapped his hand extremely happy that he already finished his so-called ‘project’.

Soonyoung put the collored paper stars inside a red box. “I’m sure he’ll be happy.”

“How are you gonna give it to him?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, you should have a proper plan dude.” Seungcheol added.

Soonyoung agreed. “We’ll think of a plan.”

“We?” the two said.

“Yeah? Because we’re friends and I need your help?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow to them.

Mingyu smiled. “Alright, we get it. But you have to treat us if this plan will be successful.”

“Deal!”

* * *

“Jihoon! What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked his eyes are just above the book he’s reading trying to see what Jihoon is doing.

“Shhhhh!!” Jihoon just hushed him and went on with counting his paper cranes. “four hundred ninety-nine…. Five Hundred!!!” Jihoon lied on his bed after counting all his paper cranes. “I have the other five hundred at my house, so that makes it one thousand already!”

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_~~#6 Make 1000 paper cranes~~ _ ~~~~

Jeonghan gave Jihoon a curious look. “Then what will happen next?”

Jihoon got up and smiled. “I make a wish.”

“Pshhh. That’s lame.” Jeonghan shook his head, unconvinced. “You’re not even sure whether your wish will come true.”

Jihoon sighed. “But back then, my birthday wish came true…It won’t hurt if I will try wishing again. Right?”

“He’s right, Jeonghan. Let him do what he wants.” Wonwoo’s eyes are still plastered to the book he’s reading.

Jihoon stuck his tongue out to Jeonghan while carefully putting his paper cranes on a big plastic bag.

“By the way guys, how did I get here in the dorm? I was too drunk to remember.” Jihoon asked.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo just exchanged glances.

“Soonyoung accompanied you.” Wonwoo casually said.

Jihoon was left speechless. “Ah. I see.”

“You really don’t remember anything?” Jeonghan asked.

He tried to recall something, but he really can’t. “Nope.”

Jeonghan sighed. “Okaay… But, aren’t you gonna talk to him?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon shrugged.

* * *

  ** _ ** _Groupchat_**_**

_****Seungcheol:****  Jeonghan?_

_****Jeonghan:****  yes?_

_****Seungcheol:**** we need some help._

_****Jeonghan:****  bout what?_

_****Seungcheol:****  Well, Soonyoung will already make his move to talk to Jihoon._

_****Jeonghan:****  oowwwwww. Okay.. wait. I’ll add Wonwoo and Mingyu._

_Jeonghan added Mingyu to the groupchat_

_Jeonghan added Wonwoo to the groupchat_

_****Mingyu:****  Hellllloooo!!!_

_****Wonwoo:**** what’s this?_

_****Jeonghan:****  they said we need to help them make a plan for Soonyoung and Jihoon._

_****Seungcheol:****  right!_

_****Wonwoo**** : hmm. Okay. So what’s the plan?_

_****Seungcheol:****  We have to meet up. It’s better if we talk about this personally._

* * *

Jihoon is alone in the dorm just spending his time lying on his bed and playing games on his phone.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo suddenly entered the door.

“Where did you guys went?” His eyes are still glued on his phone. “Aish!” he kicked the air when his character died. He sat up and looked at his friends

Jeonghan walked towards him. “Jihoon! You free tonight?”

“Why?”

“We gonna go star gazing tonight. It’s in the news right? There will be a meteor shower tonight?” Wonwoo plopped himself on his bed.

Jihoon got excited upon hearing the words ‘stargazing and meteor shower.’ “Oh really? I would definitely go! What time are we gonna go?”

“Around eight tonight, I guess” said Jeonghan

“Oh? It’s already six thirty, we better prepare.” Jihoon immediately got up from his bed to take a quick shower. “Ah! Wait.” He stopped before entering the bathroom. “Where are we gonna do this star-gazing thingy?”  
Jeonghan shrugged. “I don’t know…Seungcheol is the one who knows the place.”

Jihoon just nodded and went inside the bathroom.

Jeonghan whispered to Wonwoo. “I guess our plan will be successful.”

“I think so too. He’s not suspicous at all.” Wonwoo replied.

* * *

 They arrived at the place thirty minutes earlier. They sky is clear, the stars are shining brightly, and Jihoon can’t wait to watch the meteor shower.

“Where are we? Why is it so dark? Is this your house Seungcheol?” They are in front of a mansion, but it seems like there no people inside since all the lights are out.

“Nope.” Seungcheol replied.

Jihoon entered the gate.

“Jihoon. You take it from here. Just follow the stars.” Mingyu said.

Jihoon looked at his friends curiously.

“We’ll be back, don’t worry.” Jeonghan said and all of them waved goodbye at Jihoon.

_‘Follow the stars?’_

Jihoon seems to be so confused of what is happening but then he realized that the pathway he’s standing onto has gold stars on it. Though a bit nervous, he started to walk, following the trail of stars.

The lights hanging on the trees are lighting up one by one as he take his steps.  He seemed to be enjoying his walk because of the beautiful place.

He soon reached the entrance of a garden. The whole place suddenly lighted up. He observed the lights hanging on the tree branches clearly. It’s in the shape of stars as well. He continued walking and the trail of stars led him to a circular conservatory located at the center of the garden.

He took a step inside it and looked around. The walls also have star-shaped lights. The ceiling has some constellations on it. Even the floor is decorated with star shaped rugs. Jihoon felt extremely happy with the sight in front of him.

Right then, Jihoon saw a familiar guy standing in front of him, wearing a black suit.

_Soonyoung._

Jihoon felt a bit nervous. He took a deep breathe as he slowly walked towards Soonyoung.

“What is this?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung half smiles “You told me to collect stars right?” he opened his arms wide. “Well, this is it.”

Then he gave Jihoon a red box. Jihoon took the box with both hands and opened it. Jihoon saw the colorful paper stars that Soonyoung made. He felt touched upon knowing that Soonyoung made a lot of effort just to fix his mistakes. Soonyoung really has a sweet side.

“That’s exactly five hundred stars.” Soonyoung smiled. “Now, you have to talk to me as promised.”

Jihoon didn’t say anything and just ran to give Soonyoung a hug.

Soonyoung smiled and hugged Jihoon back. “Does this mean we’re okay now?”

Jihoon pulled back. “No.”

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hand. Both of them sat on the bean bags on the floor. “Jihoon-ah. I’m sorry.” Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “I’m really sorry.” he kissed him once again. “I like you… ever since. You caught my eye since freshmen years, I just… don’t know how to approach you… But then the locker room thing happened… our kiss. Remember?” Soonyoung pouted his lips.

Jihoon felt his cheeks turning red and buried his face on Soonyoung’s chest.

“Ya! Are you still shy about it? We kissed many times already…” Soonyoung chuckled. “I am always teasing you so that I can have your attention, so that you’ll only look at me… but I’ve been selfish.”

Jihoon scoffed “Yeah. So selfish.” then he pinched Soonyoung’s sides.

“That’s why I’m gonna make a promise.”

Soonyoung grabbed a remote control and pressed a button. Right then, the roof of the conservatory opened. Making way for them to see the stars clearly.

Jihoon left his mouth wide open because of surprise. The sky is just above them, filled with stars.

“Amazing, right?” Soonyoung chuckled.

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s arms and they walked towards the center of the room.

“Millions of stars are witnessing my promise right now. I better not mess this up.” Soonyoung dimmed the lights in the conservatory and took a deep inhale. He’s never felt this nervous before. He can heart his heart thumping so hard. It seems like his chest will burst anytime.

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s both hands. “I, Kwon Soonyoung, promise not to hurt your feelings anymore.”

“And?” Jihoon smiled.

“Not to look at anyone else but you.”

Jihoon is loving what he’s hearing right now. “What else?”

“To love you with all my heart…always…forever…until the end.”

“Did I heard it correctly? To love me?”

“Yep.”

“Ahhh.. let’s give it a try.” Jihoon moved closer to Soonyoung. “Soonyoung, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Soonyoung answered without any hesitation. He leaned closer to Jihoon and placed a peck on Jihoon’s cheeks. “Another thing…” Soonyoung took out a box inside his pockets.

_Promise rings._

“We have to make this official, you know.” Soonyoung laughed and took a ring. He kneeled down in front of Jihoon. “Jihoonie, will you accept me as your boyfriend?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened by Soonyoung’s sudden gesture. He can feel his knees getting weaker and he doesn’t know what to do. He can already hear his heart thumping out loud. His hands are shaking and almost sweaty. “What are you doing?”

Soonyoung pouted. “Jihoonie… Don’t you want to be my boyfriend?” he sighed.

“No, I mean, Yes! Oh my God! Wait…” Jihoon started panicking. He knows it’s not like a marriage proposal or something, but the thought of Soonyoung kneeling in front of him is enough to make him giddy and restless. He tried calm himself down and started to breath slowly.

Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon’s reaction. He really likes it when Jihoon is all panicky and blushing because of him. “Okay I will ask you again. You should answer quick, my knees are already hurting.”

Jihoon playfully slapped his shoulder.

Soonyoung grinned at him. He took a deep inhale before asking Jihoon once again. “Lee Jihoon… Will you accept me as your boyfriend?”

“Yes!”

Soonyoung instantly stood up and hugged Jihoon very tight, almost lifting him up. Soonyoung placed the ring on Jihoon’s finger and Jihoon also did the same.

“I love you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon whispered.

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon once again and smiled. “I love you too, Jihoon.”

__

_Jihoon’s bucketlist:_

_~~#1 Go to the amusement park and ride the ferris wheel.~~ ~~~~_

_~~#2 Go camping!~~ ~~~~_

_~~#3 Collect shells.~~ ~~~~_

_~~#4 Watch the fireflies.~~ ~~~~_

_~~#5 Fly a sky lantern~~ ~~~~_

_~~#6 Make 1000 paper cranes~~ ~~~~_

_~~#7 Collect stars~~ ~~~~_

_~~#8 Fall in love with a guy named Kwon Soonyoung~~ _ ~~~~

 

* * *

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> there might be a hint of Jeongcheol and meanie.. (they are also my ships! haha)
> 
> Anyway,   
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> -Y


End file.
